


Carita Hermosa (Jarry)

by TheRealWilson



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Harry Hook, Bisexual Jay (Disney), Bottom Harry, Flashbacks, Harry Hook Flirts, M/M, Memories, Protective Jay (Disney)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealWilson/pseuds/TheRealWilson
Summary: Harry tiene un reencuentro con Jay, en Auradon, ambos rememorarán aquellas aventuras que tuvieron en el pasado y probablemente esto logre unirlos una vez más.Contexto: "Descendientes 3"Tiene flashbacks y recuerdos que cuentan lo sucedido.
Relationships: Beast/Hades (Disney), Harry Hook/Jay
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones sensuales:
> 
> 1era: La historia supuestamente continúa después de una aventura amorosa, y muy sexual 7u7, que tuvieron ambos personajes con anterioridad. Claro que esta no ha sido contada por ningún previo libro mío, y eso es exactamente de lo que hablaré. Los capítulos se contarán y entre ellos habrán muchos recuerdos de lo vivido entre ellos, explicando así como es que este romance comenzó hace tiempo, a través de Flashbacks en su mayoría.
> 
> 2da: Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, ni mucho menos los actores que los interpretarán -ya quisiera que sean míos xd- pero la trama la llenaré de cosas muy homosensuales y lindas.
> 
> 3ra: Cambiaré y quizás agregaré algunos momentos de estos chicos juntos en la obra. Debo variar escenas, pues no será un simple “hola, bésame” y ya entre ellos dos xd necesito diálogo y mucha tensión sexual ;v
> 
> 4ta: Pues nada más, disfruten de este fic, bebés.

No era buena idea.  
Recordar y añorar nunca había sido una buena idea.

Pero lo vio una vez más.  
Aunque lo evitó, lo vio una vez más.

Esa mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa macabra seguían igual de intactas que la primera vez.

No había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que lo extrañase; pero contemplar, de soslayo, esa figura emanando fiereza fue nostálgico y espeluznante al mismo tiempo.

Podía sentirlo, podía percibir esos ojos crueles destrozándolo y brillando en furia por el desinterés ante su presencia.

Definitivamente fue una mala idea.

Jay se obligó a mirar y escuchar a Mal en busca de una buena distracción, no durando demasiado con el plan; pues el pirata comentó, con más malicia que gracia, lo sucedido con sus motocicletas hace poco y evitar el posar su mirada en el emisor de esa gruesa voz fue en vano.

Sus ojos se encontraron con prisa y esa traviesa lengua salió para humedecer esos conocidos labios con descaro.

Jay tragó saliva, sin inmutarse ante la corriente placentera que invadió su columna.

Harry estaba sonriendo plenamente satisfecho, casi tanto como esa primera vez que se lanzó encima suyo y comió su boca sin protesta.  
Ese día sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo inigualable y ese color carmesí en sus labios hinchados nunca lo olvidaría.

Se odiaba por ello.

Y parecía que el de la isla sabía muy bien lo que su mente estaba proyectando, porque no tardó mucho en mover sus labios y vocalizar un “Te necesito” lentamente y solo para él.

El de rasgos asiáticos desvío la mirada nervioso y lleno de miedo.  
Miedo por el deseo que estaba sucumbiendo en su pecho.  
Miedo de que sus pies se movieran solos y llegaran al lado de esa piel tan tentadora.  
Miedo por recordar todo lo ocurrido con Hook antes de que ese portal se cerrara otra vez.  
Miedo por necesitarlo siempre y no hacerlo al mismo tiempo.  
Y miedo por saber que podría tenerlo eternamente a su lado si el acuerdo de Mal y Uma resultaba.

Un escalofrío le hizo gruñir por lo bajo y, decidido, tomó aire para posar su mirada una vez más en esos profundos ojos que persistentes seguían acechándolo.

Movió su boca y crujió los dientes al finalizar sus palabras.

“Yo no”


	2. CAPÍTULO N°1

Los malditos ojos rasgados bailaban entre los presentes, posándose en cada uno de ellos como analizando la tensa situación, sin preocuparse si quiera de la presencia de un moreno mirándolo fijamente.

Y a pesar de que este pertenecía latentemente al problema, sus iris negras nunca llegaron a él.

Ahí estaba también ese largo cabello cayendo encima de sus hombros y esa barbilla tan firme que Harry hubiera querido lamerla ahí mismo para indicarle de su, aparentemente no notoria, existencia.

Tuvo que hablar con gracia para que fuera una vez más su centro de atención.  
Ni siquiera dudó en jugar con él y ese persistente latir en su corazón le decía que estaba nadando en euforia, nadando en una inmensa emoción por tenerlo nuevamente.

Jay solo hizo lo que tanto le encantaba, él lo rechazó una vez más.

El pirata gruñó bajo, tal como había pasado esa estúpida vez en la Isla.

Recordó muy bien que el frío muro a sus espaldas no le importó ni un segundo cuando Jay cedió a su cercanía ese día.

Lo había convencido de hablar a solas a espaldas de la casa de Lady Tremaine, y cuando ya estuvieron allí, el asiático impuso una sola condición para la conversación.

—Aclaramos todo y después quiero que te alejes —su voz fue tan grave y firme que por poco cae.

Harry sonrió de lado y, contrario a tal frase, avanzó.

Podía sentir los hombros de Jay tensándose ante el hacinamiento.

—Me alejaré cuando dejes de comerme con tus ojos —frunció sus labios y levantó el garfio, acariciando la mejilla del contrario con parsimonia. Jay no lo diría, pero una corriente casi lo hizo temblar por el tacto frío del metal —Pareciera que quieres meter tu lengua en mi boca en este preciso instante... —rio suavemente cuando el contrario le advirtió que parara con su mirada —¿Por qué no lo haces? No te fue tan difícil hacerlo hace unos días.

Quizás se estaba comportando como un verdadero y jodido insolente, pero necesitaba pegar su pecho con el de Jay, necesitaba frotarse lentamente contra ese cuerpo y.... necesitaba no dejarlo ir.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios cuando fue aprisionado contra el mugriento muro.

Los ojos dilatados de Jay lo observaban fijamente y Harry relamió sus labios justo antes de erguir su cuerpo y rozar cada centímetro del contrario sin arrepentimiento.

—Muérdeme.

Jay respiró inestable y lo hizo.  
Jaló de sus labios y luego los lamió con vehemencia.

Harry no perdió tiempo y chupó, besó y se metió en esa boca suave con necesidad.

Demonios, era demasiado bueno para ambos.  
El contacto era fuerte y adictivo, sus manos buscaron piel tras esos trajes y el garfio buscó una correa para desatarla y tirar de un pantalón que estorbaba.

—No... —Jay quería hablar, en serio quería hacerlo, pero unos carnosos labios le hicieron olvidar más de una vez lo que tanto quería impedir —No aquí... —la frase se parecía más a un "no te detengas" cuando salió de su boca, debía mejorar aquello sí quería sonar convincente—Hook, detente...

El nombrado ni siquiera lo consideró.  
—Quédate, Jay —Harry solo profundizó lo que no tenía más fondo y quiso continuar con la tarea de sacar el miembro de Jay y meterlo en su boca ahí mismo —Quédate conmigo.

Claro que ni siquiera se concretó el uno por ciento de tal plan, pues unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron y pronto todo el calor del momento se volvió frío, tanto como la ráfaga de viento que los azotó al separarse.

—Basta —pulgares presionaron fuerte en su piel —¡Deja de jugar! Eres malo y yo no lo soy —por poco Harry rueda los ojos. Parecía que el tema del secuestro de Ben no había sido superado aún. —¡Estás arruinando todo, lo estás arruinando en verdad! —si el pirata estaba alucinando sería un alivio, pues los iris de Jay reflejaban dolor y Harry solo esperaba no ser el autor de tal acto —ve con Uma y sé un villano, déjame ser un héroe en donde pertenezco, en Auradon.

Un brusco movimiento y sus brazos golpearon la pared con fuerza.

Se había ido, el jodido idiota había huido y sabía que nunca más lo volvería a ver, al menos lo creyó así en ese instante.

Harry Hook tragó saliva por el cruel recuerdo y una mano en su hombro le hizo desviar la mirada más que furioso.

—Todos se irán sin nosotros ¿Sabes? —Gil sonrió palmeándolo, el grupo caminaba por ese largo y mágico puente hacia Auradon, sin percatarse del paralizado Harry Hook a sus espaldas —Vamos, será divertido ver qué hay por allá.

—Sería más divertido quedarnos en la isla y meter nuestras cabezas en el excusado —dijo con una sonrisa, deshaciéndose del agarre y avanzando después.

No podía creer que ahora irían en busca de una princesa maligna.  
Si esa maldita situación no habría surgido en primer lugar, la de pelo morado ni siquiera habría querido verlos vivos, Harry lo sabía muy bien.

Era una convenida situación.

Volvió la vista al frente y la figura de Jay se veía muy clara ante sus ojos. Otro lacayo parte del plan.  
Esa espalda cubierta por un traje de cuero yacía a unos metros de él.

Harry avanzó más rápido.  
Sus pasos firmes y sus recuerdos muy claros.

No podía entender cómo es que todo lo sucedido entre ambos había terminado por una estúpida duda y un embrollo de mierda, pero Harry ya estaba cansado de ceder y de rogar.

El pirata gruñó sin apartar la vista y cuando su objetivo estaba solo a un centímetro de él, decidió sonreír al fin.

Los segundos se detuvieron por un instante.

—Seré muy corto, lindo —una respiración se paralizó y, cuando su brazo cubrió esos anchos hombros, la suya también lo hizo —Iremos a Auradon como tanto querías ¿No es así? —susurró, casi rozando esa tentadora mejilla.

Jay cerró los ojos y siguió con su camino, aguantando la ira y otros sentimientos intentando surgir en ese momento.

Quería apartar a ese chico de la discordia y correr lejos para no caer en su engatusamiento, más eso sería realmente contraproducente, especialmente si nadie parecía prestarles atención ahora.

Quizás la paranoia entró en su cabeza, el miedo de que alguien sospechara o viera algo más que una simple broma a tal acercamiento personal fue la principal causa.

—Apártate, Hook —su voz sonó calmada y aquello lo relajó.

El nombrado respiró hondo y casi jadeó contra la piel del asiático cuando lo escuchó.

—Vamos, Jay. Sé que no me quieres aquí, tampoco estoy muy cómodo acercándome a ti mientras ruego de tu jodida atención —casi escupió las últimas palabras, mientras inclinaba la cabeza e intentaba buscar esa mirada con ira, él era quien se encontraba furioso ahora. —Pero nos necesitan... me necesitas, preciosura, y vas a meterte en una mierda tan enredada que no te librarás de mí tan fácil.

Jay no quería hacerlo, no quería mirarlo, no quería caer en esos castaños ojos.

Tarde vino su arrepentimiento, porque su ceño fruncido se relajó cuando se percató de esa coqueta sonrisa y de la mirada fulminante.

No podía ser tan débil.

Sus pies avanzaban, ambos lo hacían, más sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los del otro. Esa cercanía dulce y conocida estaba confundiéndolos.

Las miradas lo dicen todo ¿No es así?

Pues, esta vez, Harry tenía una que incitaba al odio y a la tentación, Jay lo notó muy claro y quería decir muchas cosas ante ello, sentía una enorme culpabilidad ahora.

—Solo aguanta un tiempo, porque cuando todo termine, me iré para siempre —la cómoda piel se separó de su cuerpo y unas botas retrocedieron algunos pasos.

Pronto Uma habló, un par de murmullos llegaron y tras del hijo de Jafar sonaron algunas risas.

Jay quería gritar y tomar lo que era suyo, pero sabía que eso ni siquiera a acercaba a lo correcto.


	3. CAPÍTULO N°2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es muy contradictorio que yo ponga que es capítulo 3 y diga capítulo 2 xd

Cuando la Isla era su único lugar habitual, juntarse con sus amigos podía ser tan conciliador como un buen sueño en su habitación.

Jay, avanzando por el mágico puente hacia Auradon, recordaba lo vivido en el oscuro lugar de su infancia y, muy a su pesar, también recordó la primera vez que vio a esos profundos ojos rondando en las calles.

Hubo una vez en la que, queriendo festejar uno de los cumpleaños de Mal, la pandilla decidió robar algo de alcohol para animar su reunión extraordinaria.

Carlos estaba temeroso por la situación, al igual o casi peor que Evie, de quién el asiático prometió no apartarse cuando planearon el llevar esas botellas y beberlas en los recónditos agujeros de la isla.

Cuando llegaron a un bar, uno que había sido bastante recurrido por los jóvenes en la Isla, sus novatos pasos se notaron al adentrarse por ese nocturno local, especialmente cuando casi salieron huyendo al ver la cantidad de gente que se agrupaba y mezclaba por todas partes.

Luces de colores, una barra repleta de piratas bebiendo entre risas y una música de la época retozando a fuerte volumen.

Y, lo que le había dado protagonismo a esta historia, era una mesa situada al fondo del rústico establecimiento, casi oculta de la vista y de las sospechas, ahí estaban los miembros de la banda de la némesis de su amiga de pelo morado.

Mal y Uma nunca se habían llevado bien, incluso mucho antes de que se vieran la una a la otra en un enfrentamiento.

Las filosas miradas no tardaron en llegar y Jay habría continuado con pasos más agresivos, si no fuera por alguien que lo distrajo en su totalidad.

Harry Hook se encontraba moviéndose relajadamente con la música, balanceando su cadera y todo su cuerpo al ritmo, encima de la mesa.

Él había visto y oído muchas cosas sobre Harry en ese tiempo.   
Era un tipo que llamaba la atención en todo sentido.

La primera vez que arribó en la Isla, era un pálido y mordaz chico aventurado, hijo del temido Garfio.

Rápidamente había combinado personalidades con Uma y su gente, así que no tardó mucho en ser una de sus manos derechas.

Esa irritante forma de hablar y su coquetería fueron famosas en cada esquina, en muy poco tiempo, y muy pronto los rumores sobre él recorrían los sucios muros a cabalidad.

El mundo entero decía que Hook se había acostado con cada una de las chicas existentes en la Isla, después de todo la mayoría de ellas lo encontraban más que atractivo.

Sin embargo, Jay podía desmentir aquel chisme husmeando en sus oídos, pues Evie jamás había sido lo suficientemente libre como para tener un novio ni mucho menos un amante, pero era distinto con Mal, quién había tenido un fugaz encuentro con el pirata, como los susurros contaban.

Aunque lo más probable era que tal información no fuera cierta o al menos Mal nunca había hablado sobre ello con sus amigos.

Pero lo importante en la situación era que en ese instante tenía al misterioso chico ante sus ojos para observarlo.

Un pelo oscuro, unos fuertes brazos descubiertos y un brillante garfio en su mano izquierda.

Realmente Jay se preguntaba si todo ello era cierto.

—... Deberías sentarte con nosotros —la suave voz de la peli azul habló muy cerca de sus oídos, haciéndole caer en cuenta de su distracción y notando que todos sus amigos ya se encontraban rodeando una mesa de madera astillada y bebiendo de las económicas botellas.

Asintió más que avergonzado y, notando el claro fastidio de Mal, tomó uno de los cristales y bebió sin siquiera detenerse a respirar.

Necesitaba esto de alivio, parecía que esta celebración no sería tan acogedora.

Pronto solo quedaron Evie y Jay en la mesa. La hija de Maléfica había decidido ir a la pista a bailar o a coquetear con alguien para quitarse de encima su mala racha y Carlos huyó del bar al sentirse nervioso de que su madre lo atrapara.

Pasó el tiempo charlando de banalidades con su amiga, evitando el mirar hacia el otro extremo del bar como lo había hecho durante toda la maldita tarde sin remedio.

Pero la misión le fue algo imposible cuando el pirata no paró de moverse con euforia, esta vez, contra un cuerpo a su lado. Y muy a pesar de haber una variedad enorme de parejas en la pista de baile, Jay frunció el ceño observando tal escena únicamente y parpadeó varias veces con una sorpresa extraña invadiéndolo.

Harry Hook se encontraba retorciendo sus caderas y frotándose placenteramente contra un desconocido chico, al ritmo de la música.  
Esos ojos desorbitados y unos labios entreabiertos, fueron una vista nada buena para el asiático.

Su mente cerrada, y solo consciente de que la normalidad existía en las relaciones heterosexuales, le hizo mirar tal acto con algo más que repugnancia.

Estaba confundido. Alguien que había tenido sexo con tantas chicas no podía estar ahora en ese embrollo ¿Verdad?

El pirata ladeaba su rostro en cada paso y rozaba peligrosa y tortuosamente el del contrario con diversión. Sonriendo de lado cuando, al apartarse, su acompañante caía en la desesperación por más contacto.

La escena lo dejó atónito, y algo en su pecho vibró de muy mala manera, especialmente cuando esos ojos macabros llegaron a los suyos como un helado día de invierno.

Jay tragó saliva.

Harry no se detuvo, rozó y bailó como nunca, sin vergüenza y sin apartar ni por un segundo la profunda mirada de su espía al otro lado.

Su boca se abrió en grande cuando unas manos gruesas tocaron y jalaron de su cuerpo y pronto estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo su pelvis chocar y mecerse contra la de su pareja de baile.

Jay se atragantó con la bebida y desvío rápidamente sus ojos de la delictiva escena.

Su respiración no se tranquilizó y soltando tembloroso la botella de vidrio, se levantó y avanzó hacia el baño de varones con mucha prisa.

Evie llamó su nombre reiteradas veces y se sintió temerosa cuando Jay desapareció de su vista sin explicación, pronto los alrededores se veían cada vez más abrumantes.

Un pirata, al otro extremo, siguiendo con la mirada esa peculiar huida, sonrió satisfecho y se apartó.

Quizás necesitaba ver más.

Obvió la voz tras suyo cuando avanzó por el bar y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró en el deplorable cuarto de baño a la izquierda.

Un asiático se encontraba de pie frente al sucio espejo, respirando con fuerza y observando sus manos sin alguna razón coherente.

Aún podía sentir esa estúpida corriente bajando por su espalda y estremeciéndolo muy a su pesar.

—Tu novia está muy asustada ahí afuera.

El goteo de un caño invadió el silencio tras la frase.

Ni una respiración y Jay solo quería desaparecer en ese instante.

Sabía muy bien a quién le pertenecía esa voz.

—No es mi novia —tardó unos largos segundos en hablar firme y no mirar hacia el reflejo de quién había irrumpido en sus pensamientos.

Sus manos se movieron solas y pronto el agua fría caía en sus dedos, dándole algo de fuerzas para no huir de la situación.

Harry tenía una sonrisa siniestra y, justo después de relamerse los labios, se acercó a esa gran espalda con ansias.

—Qué conveniente información —murmuró muy cerca de ese cuerpo.

Su aliento casi chocó impune en la piel de Jay y después de lo que parecía una eternidad, con unos pasos suaves, se separó y fue hacia el urinario, sacando su miembro y casi jadeando por la liberación.

El contrario estaba congelado.

Debía irse, aprovechar la distancia, moverse y ni siquiera pensar en algo diferente.

Pero ya era tarde cuando quiso hacer de sus pensamientos una orden.  
Hook estaba ahora a su diestra, mojando su garfio y lavando su mano, sin dejar de rozar su hombro con la piel de Jay.

Era tan intencional como lo parecía y el de pelo largo se movió más que molesto e incómodo.

La presión en su pecho se sentía a mayor magnitud.

—Jay, no te vayas, amigo... —cuando estaba cerca de la salida, un fuerte brazo rodeó sus hombros y un rostro que había evitado difícilmente ahora estaba muy cerca al suyo —Solo quería decirte que... —su voz retumbó en sus oídos y esa boca hablando directamente hacia él, lo mareó —no es malo tener gustos distintos ¿Sabes?

Jay estaba anonadado.  
Casi ignorante ante el comentario, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería el extraño pirata rozando su cuerpo.

Volteó a verlo después de un rato, comprendiendo que esa sonrisa ladina y esa mirada furtiva decían más que mil palabras.

—Aléjate por tu bien, idiota —frunció el ceño al pronunciar las palabras y empujó el pecho de quién toda la noche había estado metido en su cabeza.

—No vas a engañar a nadie, Jay.

—Cierra la boca —fue la última frase que espetó, antes de perder de vista a esa figura atrayente y salir del baño, del bar y de la Isla para siempre.

O eso creía cuando unos días después lo llevaron por primera vez a Auradon junto con sus amigos.

Ahora mismo, Jay maldecía por lo bajo al recordar tal momento.  
No quería tener a Harry, además de peligrosamente cerca suyo, invadiendo su mente también.

—... siento que Audrey hizo algo muy malo —la voz de Evie fue nuevamente la que lo sacó de su divague.

Levantó la mirada y en el jardín del patio, yacían cuerpos inmóviles en sus sitios.


	4. CAPÍTULO N°3

El lugar era extrañamente colorido.

El pasto brillaba casi al mismo tono que ese alegre verde en las hojas de los árboles.

Harry gruñía a cada uno de los perfectos y enormes tallos, era como un nuevo pasatiempo.

Unos arbustos se abrían a cada esquina del jardín, adornando y rodeándolo junto a esas plantas de variados colores encima.

Definitivamente esto era distinto a la Isla en un buen sentido y aquel dato, más que hacerle admirar cada detalle, solo le hizo hundirse en la miseria.

Jay había decidido irse y dejarlo por algo mucho mejor, no podía compararse con tal beneficio en vida.

Esto era como la mierda.

—.... Tienen hojas e-en los árboles —la torpe voz de Gil habló, casi haciendo palpable lo que toda la pandilla de Uma sentía —¿Y esas cosas de colores en los arbustos?

El pirata estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un mirada fulminante al idiota que revelaba sus más grandes defectos, pero una conocida voz hizo que desviará la mirada y tragara saliva.

—¿Flores?

Así se llamaban entonces.

—Las flores son bonitas

Hook rodó los ojos, avanzando entre las mesas plateadas.   
No quería ver más de ese vergonzoso show por ahora, mucho menos si Jay participaba en él.

Ya tenía suficiente.

Mirando a su al rededor, notó que las personas se encontraban desparramadas en su sitio, como si el dormir habría sido la actividad más esencial en ese momento.

Era extraño y algo andaba mal.  
Lo confirmó, especialmente, cuando ni siquiera reaccionaban a sus sacudidas.

La mayoría de ellos vestían colores suaves que combinaban a la perfección con su ambiente.   
No tenían ni una sola maldita cicatriz en su piel y parecían tan intocables cuando los veía por televisión que una risa salió de sus labios al recordar lo jodidos que estaban por culpa de una de sus princesas.

—Bueno... —una marrón billetera brilló cuando la observó de cerca.   
Si salvaría a estos idiotas, definitivamente no lo haría gratis o por misericordia —una recompensa sería más que merecida por mis músculos, mi astucia y mi rol en esta tarea —sonrió pleno cuando unos billetes se abrieron paso y, haciendo ademán de agradecimiento, se alejó más que divertido.

Pero de seguro Harry no era consciente de unos ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y fue tarde cuando una mano arrebató su botín.

—Claro —el de pelo largo estaba frente suyo, casi retándolo con la mirada por su acción —No voy a aplastarte cual mosca.

Harry solo soltó una carcajada y lanzó la billetera lejos, sabiendo muy bien que las miradas del equipo recién formado cayeron en ellos.

No cedería ahora, no cuando esa estúpida mirada le decía lo imperfecto que era para estar en ese lugar.

—¿Crees que me asustas, Jay? —su garfio se movió solo, con furia reprimida y rozó esa conocida quijada con advertencia.

Los ojos del contrario no apartaron la mirada y Harry estaba tan poco dispuesto a caer en la paciencia como él.

—¡Chicos!

El pirata hizo caso omiso al llamado, muy convencido de terminar con esto en ese mismo jardín si era necesario; pero fue un furioso Jay, antes observándolo por última vez, el que se alejó sin previo aviso.

No era el momento.

Sus dientes se presionaron con fuerza al verlo huir.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles como antes?  
Si se hubieran quedado en la Isla, como tanto Harry Hook quería, la rivalidad hubiera sido casi invisible.

Quizás no era un buen momento para recordar, pero la traicionera mente del castaño proyectó la vez que volvió a ver al hijo de Jafar por el muelle, casi después de un largo año fuera de la Isla.

Jay había regresado de Auradon ese día, llegó a la puerta de “Ursula's Fish and Chips” en busca de una escurridiza chica de pelo morado que había huido por la presión.

Harry casi rio cuando la vio en la peluquería de Lady Tremaine.  
La adolescente rebelde estaba en la Isla otra vez, parecía que Auradon era un lugar de pesadillas y una incompetente Mal había estado frente a sus narices por ello.

—Así que otro muñeco de pastel huyó —el de pelo largo frunció el ceño por el comentario.

Se veía muy bien con el semblante de molestia, a decir verdad, se veía muy bien cuando estaba por aquí.

El pirata se levantó de la madera en donde descansaba cómodamente.

—¿Sabes dónde está? Sí o no —Jay masculló furioso, había estado toda la mañana lleno de preocupaciones y que decidieran mandarlo a él en busca de Mal, no hizo más que angustiar su día.

Especialmente al pensar en un roce con el chico que ahora estaba frente suyo.

—La ví hace un rato, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde está en este momento, bonito —sonrío divertido, parecía que fue hace un día cuando lo vió en ese bar —¿Ahora es tu noviesilla?

—Gracias por nada.

Unas botas sonaron contra la vieja madera del muelle y Harry soltó una risa por la poca paciencia del contrario.

—Vamos, Jay, en verdad no sé dónde está —rodeó esos grandes hombros con una confianza nada pertinente. —Pero podemos hablar, quizás en otro lugar, supongo que no tienes nada más que hacer por aquí.

El asiático volteó a ver esos ojos venenosos fijamente.  
No había tenido mucho contacto agresivo con ese pirata y descansar no sonaba a una mala idea, pero algo le decía que esto sería un problema pronto.

—¿Hablar? No somos ni siquiera algo cercano a conocidos.

—Pero podemos ser más cercanos que eso —sus labios fueron relamidos por una lengua rápida —Solo concédeme el deseo de escuchar cómo es Auradon.

Jay rio negando y desviando la mirada.

—No es nada fuera de lo común —por su puesto que lo era, y precisamente por eso Jay no quiso irse de allí cuando se lo pidieron.

—Yo debería decidir eso.

Un golpe en su pecho hizo que se apartara y, caminando a la par, Harry llevó al de pelo largo a uno de sus escondites secretos para fumar y beber sin que alguien lo molestara. 

Voltear a observar ese perfil a su costado se estaba volviendo algo adictivo en el camino.  
Jay también echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando.

Y ambos sabían que esto no saldría bien.


	5. CAPÍTULO N°4

El enorme castillo estaba tan silencioso que Jay pudo imaginarse lo difícil que sería salir de esta penosa situación.

Ver en la entrada a muchos guardias convertidos en piedra tampoco fue un alivio.

Aún no podía creer cómo es que la oscura magia de Maléfica había sido tan atractiva ante los ojos de Audrey.  
Sabía que la rivalidad entre Mal y ella no era algo novedoso, pero tomar un cetro que tanto daño había hecho, solo por celos internos, no debía ser justificado.

—No creo que encontremos a Ben por aquí —el susurro de Carlos le hizo suspirar con preocupación.

Jay estaba de acuerdo.

—Tampoco creo que Mal quiera escuchar eso.

El peliblanco abrió los ojos, casi asustado, y negó con la cabeza.

Había sido un comentario inapropiado.

—Es cierto —un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y Jay palmeó su espalda con ánimos.

El chico estaba tan preocupado como Mal, especialmente porque no había visto a Jane por ningún lugar recorrido, podía comprender su ansiedad en este momento.

Una punzada le hizo levantar la mirada poco después y unos oscuros ojos lo observaban fijamente.

Jay había estado acostumbrado a esa conexión de miradas hasta hace un buen tiempo. Los iris de Harry eran tan oscuros la mayoría de veces, que siempre caía cautivado por tal cualidad.

Cuando ambos se vieron en constantes encuentros en la Isla, el mirarse a los ojos por largos minutos, acompañados de un sublime silencio, había sido lo más cómodo que podían pedir.

La primera vez que Harry lo llevó a ese oscuro rincón bajo los muelles, Jay había pensado en desistir e irse a buscar a Mal como tanto pedían en Auradon, especialmente cuando el pirata sacó un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos.

—Vamos, Jay —su voz sonó antes de que el nombrado pudiera dar un paso atrás, al parecer había notado su dudosa actitud —No me digas que nunca has fumado.

Esa mirada insistente y esos labios, abriéndose para expulsar el humo hacia el aire, le hicieron tomar asiento junto a él, sobre ese barril descolorido y viejo.

—Lo hice —Hook sonrió, dándole una calada al cigarrillo y sacándolo de su boca para ofrecérselo al de pelo largo.

Una mirada fulminante recibió su noble acto.

—Pero eso no significa que lo volveré a hacer.

Unos ojos rodaron con gracia y el humo viajó hacia el rostro del asiático cuando el pirata lo miró antes de hablar.

—¿Prefieres que te lo ponga en la boca?

—Muy gracioso, Hook.

El nombrado relamió sus labios como habitualmente lo hacía y sacudiendo levemente al problema ambiental en sus manos, rio por lo bajo.

Quizás no era una mala idea conversar con el pirata. Aunque no era la persona en quien más podía confiar, al menos tendría algún modo de distraer su atareada mente por el tiempo que se quedase en la Isla.

—¿Conseguiste alguna princesa en Auradon?

La pregunta llegó tan precipitada como la dura mirada de su hablante y Jay dudó por un instante antes de contestar.

—Bueno... Creo que aún no —no podía mirar a Harry por alguna extraña razón, así que decidió observar las azules olas a sus pies, chocando contra las filosas rocas.

Divagar en sus encuentros con Lonnie no fue muy cómodo.  
Aunque la chica era alguien única y especial a su gusto, no podía imaginarla a su lado de otra manera que no fuera la amical.

—Así que no rompes más corazones —Jay sonrió, negando divertido por la frase —¿Y qué hay de los príncipes?

Unas gaviotas graznaron a lo lejos, irrumpiendo sin sigilo el ensordecedor silencio creado.   
De seguro algún barco había arribado en el muelle.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes a qué me refiero —el irritante pirata seguía fumando sin ningún atajo cuando volteó a verlo.

Esta vez él era quien tenía la mirada muy concentrada en el mar, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño a Jay.

—No soy gay.

—No dije que lo fueras —su sonrisa solo logró molestarlo aún más.

—Claro que no, idiota —un ademán para levantarse le hizo a Harry voltear la mirada y hablar con resentimiento.

—Escucha, bonito, no dije que lo fueras, en serio. —un cigarrillo a medias cayó en el suelo y una oscura bota lo aplastó al instante —Yo quisiera a un príncipe metiendo su lengua en mi boca y no soy gay.

El de pelo largo quedó inmovilizado en su sitio cuando tal confesión llegó a sus oídos.  
Así que los rumores eran tan cierto como los comentaban.

—Esa no es una buena explicación.

—Parece que en Auradon no les enseñan lo que es la orientación sexual —los ojos de Jay lo miraban confundidos, y más que eso, indignados por la insinuación de que era homosexual. Harry quería abrir esa estúpida mente arcaica —Existe algo llamado “bisexualidad” en estos tiempos, esa sería mi mejor definición de gustos, mi amigo.

—Sé lo que es eso —Jay negó una vez más y miró al suelo —Tampoco lo soy.

—Bueno, no lo sabes hasta que lo pruebas —su insinuación hizo que el contrario mostrará una mueca de desagrado que se veía muy graciosa desde el ángulo del pirata.

—¿Tú lo probaste?

Harry sonrió lascivo, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de inclinar su rostro hacia el de su acompañante.

—¿Probar qué? Debes ser más específico con tus preguntas.

—Finalmente es cierto que todos los piratas son sucios.

Harry rio y Jay lo acompañó poco después, cerrando casi por completo esos rasgados ojos y mostrando una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Hook tragó saliva.

Sería difícil tener estos tipos de encuentros sin quedarse a contemplar ese rostro por unos minutos.

Jay paró con sus carcajadas cuando notó esa profunda mirada y no dudó en corresponderla al instante.

Los ojos del pirata tenían ese extraño brillo y opacidad al mismo tiempo, como un maldito agujero negro que lo absorbía de a pocos.

No había sido el último encuentro que tuvieron ambos ese año y cada uno de ellos, se volvían más largos, cómodos y quizás peligrosos a su vez.

Jay, parado en medio de ese pasillo desolado, recordó cada uno de ellos con claridad y quizás Audrey no había sido la única que se sintió atraída a un ente peligroso, ferviente y oscuro en su momento.

—Chico encontró algo.

Las sacudidas de Carlos le hicieron apartar la mirada de esa figura tentadora.

Harry sonrió antes de avanzar complacido, sabía muy bien qué pasaba por la mente de su rival.

El asiático gruñó, ni siquiera dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, el pirata no era alguien bueno.

El grupo pronto caminó hacia la amplia sala central del segundo piso, obviando casi por completo lo sucedido a sus espaldas.


	6. CAPÍTULO N°5

Una madera oscura rodeaba ese salón, unos escudos de colores colgados en las paredes y unos extraños soldados de metal en cada esquina.

Harry observó todo con una sonrisa, si quisiera podría tomar una de esas filosas espadas y matar a esa princesa demonia en un instante.

Odiaba las vueltas sin sentido que estaban dando.

Se acercó lentamente a uno de los soldados y tocó el mango del arma muy tentado.

En su mente se veía muy fácil el llevársela y huir de estos idiotas rápidamente, claro que, uno de ellos lo estaba vigilando casi todo el tiempo y evitaría tal acto.

El pirata sonrió al sentir esas pisadas a sus espaldas.

—Sé que me acechas —masculló aún tocando la espada con provocación.

Jay había estado mirando desde hace un buen tiempo a Hook por mera precaución nada más, sabía de lo que era capaz y tal frase sarcástica solo le hizo crujir los dientes.

Se acercó intimidante y cuando tuvo el cuerpo de Harry ante él, no dudó en lanzarle una mirada dura a esas hebras negras.

—Bien.

Unos ojos rodaron antes de que el pirata avanzara con normalidad.  
El asiático no dudó en seguir su paso y colocarse a su lado, manteniéndolo en constante vigilia.

—Supéralo, no los mataré si es lo que te preocupa, lo habría hecho desde antes, bonito —al fondo de la habitación había una gran cantidad de soldados acumulados, Harry los observó con curiosidad.

—Lamentablemente no puedo confiar en tu palabra.

—Bien, volvamos al tema de Ben —el pirata casi escupió la frase, estaba molesto —él salió vivo del barco esa vez, no hice nada más que ser leal a mi grupo —Jay negó ante las palabras, mirando hacia la peli morada por inercia. Ese día fue catastrófico para su amistad — si ahora está muerto, no será mi problema.

Cuando Harry lo besó por primera vez, el hijo de Jafar quedó congelado, temeroso y más que desconfiado por con quién se trataba el contacto.  
Y eso, aunque había cambiado con el tiempo, no salía de su mente cada que sus labios estaban sobre los de Harry.

Ese día sucedió.  
La boca hipnotizante le hizo no dudar y solo cerró los ojos para seguir con esa calidez tan buena.

Harry, unos segundos antes, había jurado el no saber nada sobre qué había hecho Uma con el príncipe Ben e incluso había fingido una increíble mueca de disgusto por tal insinuación.

Poco después ambos estaban en una pelea de espadas al borde de un muelle y Jay no paraba de culparse por haber confiado en alguien como él.

—Insolente.

Fue sorprendente ver cómo Harry no había respondido a su frase con fiereza y solo avanzaba hacia al fondo de la habitación.

Jay frunció el ceño por aquello.

—... ¿A qué sabrá el pulpo frito quisiera saber?

—Está bien, está bien ¿Tienen que hacer esto ahora? —Evie negó, observando a ambas adolescentes en su juego de palabras.

—Solo aceptamos las diferencias.

Incluso Jay rio bajo por lo dicho.

Era claro que trabajar en equipo se estaba volviendo más que complicado, especialmente si ninguna de las chicas quería ceder su poder.

Quizás lo mismo le estaba pasando con Harry.  
Y tal pensamiento hizo que lo observara nuevamente, justo antes de que este hablara algo desesperado.

—Tal vez nos desafíen ahora —un extraño vapor rosado salía de las armaduras y el pirata fue el único que notó tal inconsistencia.

Era extraño y lo fue aún más cuando los soldados a sus espaldas empezaban a tener la misma característica.

Algo andaba mal.

—Tenemos que separarnos —dijo Uma sin prestar mucha atención.

Harry entrecerró los ojos al notar que, ahora, todas las armaduras al rededor tenían el rosado vapor cubriéndolos.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ella te hechizará si no me das mi brasa...

Un brazo metálico se movió y pronto toda la figura del soldado giró a verlos como por arte de magia.

—¡Chicas! —las habladurías pararon cuando el rostro de Harry se bañó en preocupación, la misma Mal se extrañó por ello —Tenemos una situación delicada.

Jay tragó saliva al notar lo que tanto el castaño había estado viendo.

—¿Te gustan los príncipes, Mal? ¿Qué tal un caballero con armadura... —la nombrada miró hacia todos los rincones en busca de la culpable, sabía muy bien de quién era la voz sonante —.... O caballeros?

—Joder.

Metal chocó contra el suelo y Harry retrocedió, tomando el brazo de Uma en busca de su protección, las filosas espadas que tanto estaba acariciando ahora podrían cortarles el cuello sin misericordia.

Le hizo una seña a la de piel morena y esta asintió dirigiéndose al lado contrario de la habitación.

Era un maldito hechizo de la princesa.

El pirata avanzó y su pecho chocó contra el de un angustiado Jay.

—Las espadas —el de pelo largo lo miró, aún con un porcentaje de esa frialdad auténtica, aunque realmente esta vez parecía solo preocupación —Las necesitamos, Jay.

Rápidamente se vieron acorralados por los soldados en el angosto salón y separarse del incómodo momento fue lo ideal.

Uma ordenó y pronto Gil y ella se encontraban con las armas de la pared ahora en las manos y con una esperanza de defenderse por sí mismos.

Mal negó a tales acciones y parecía que Evie estaba resignada.

La situación realmente se veía perdida, la competencia entre la chica de la isla y la de pelo morado se estaba haciendo infinita al momento de dar órdenes en la batalla.

Harry sonrió, apuntando con su garfio a una cercana armadura cuando el hacinamiento ya era un peligro.

Debía pelear si no quería ser asesinado por una niña mágica de Auradon.

—Mantente a salvo —una espada se extendió ante sus ojos y el pirata miró a Jay, arrebatándole el arma ofrecida de las manos.

—Siempre lo hice por mí mismo.

El contrario lo fulminó y quería contradecir tal frase, pero un golpe cayó en su pecho y reaccionó justo antes de que este se incrustara en su piel.

Espada chocó contra espada, Jay sentía la presión de la armadura viviente contra él y juntó fuerzas para devolver un golpe y alejar al metal.

Harry estaba a su derecha, lidiando con otra encantada figura a su vez.  
Una patada en el pecho ayudó a poder balancear su espada en lo alto e impactarla contra la pierna metálica de la figura.

Los avances parecían insignificantes ante los más de quince soldados en el lugar.

Y, a pesar de haber unido fuerzas, aparecían más de ellos por cada esquina, como si sus certeros golpes no fueran más que rasguños.

Uma y Mal estaban adelante, peleando con cuatro figuras haciéndoles la vida imposible.  
Gil y Carlos evitaban que las armaduras llegaran a Celia y a Chico. Evie ayudaba con los golpes que tanto Jay le había enseñado a usar en la Isla.

La escena se veía prometedora, al parecer, unirse, como tanto la de pelo azul oraba, estaba funcionando.

Pero un paso en falso siempre causaría algunos peligros.

El hijo de Jafar gruñó al hacer un movimiento en lo alto, el pirata golpeó el pecho del mismo contrincante y, en el momento oportuno, Jay había tumbado a esa armadura con la ayuda de un coqueto Harry Hook.

El de pelo largo se dignó a suspirar exhausto, sonriendo por la gran hazaña.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia su acompañante, quién lanzó su espada hacia el cuerpo de metal y lo pateó con una sonrisa burlona.

Sus ojos se unieron en una perfecta mirada.

—Caballero Jay —el nombrado soltó una risa por el apodo — debería darme usted un autógraf...

—¡Hook!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry estaba en el suelo, con una de las armaduras sobre él, intentando posar esa fina espada en el estómago de su víctima.

Jay palideció en un instante, su cuerpo tembló y sus manos sudaron al ver la escena.

Lo único que detenía el ataque eran las manos del pirata, que estaban sosteniendo la espada sin importar que esta le cortara las palmas enrojecidas.

—M-maldita sea —Jay casi saltó contra el objeto encantado cuando oyó el gruñido lastimero de Harry.

Usó su propia espada para empujar de la cabeza metálica con fuerza, poco a poco Harry se levantaba del suelo, gimiendo por el dolor, y una patada del asiático bastó para terminar con el peligro y que el pirata se pusiera de pie con algunas maldiciones saliendo de sus labios.

Maldita princesa estúpida, sus dedos le ardían por lo sucedido anteriormente y cerró los ojos al sentir a Jay observándolo.

—¿Estás bien? —las manos de Jay fueron rápidamente hacia las del contrario, notando algo de sangre recorriendo sus palmas —Idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar la espada? Esa cosa pudo cortarte en pedazos —esos profundos ojos lo miraron con molestia y Jay no era consciente de lo cerca que estaban, ni de que sus manos ahora tenían al rostro del pirata entre ellas —te dije mantente a salvo y lo que haces es bromear estúpidamente sin mirar a tus espaldas, imagínate que hubiera sucedido después, demonios...

—Cierra la boca, bonito —una risa sonó y las manos de Harry tomaron esos fuertes brazos con nada de paciencia, solo quería alejarlo.

El de pelo largo lo miró expectante por aquel desplante.

—No vengas ahora con esto, sabes muy bien que serías feliz si desapareciera, no es tu jodido problema si estaba apunto de ser convertido en una paleta, no te pedí ayuda —lanzó su cuerpo lejos con una sonrisa oscura.

Jay enfureció.

Hook estaba dispuesto a soltarle mierda una vez más, no podía soportar su actitud de héroe cuando, durante todo este tiempo, había estado despreciándolo y odiándolo sin cuidado, era divertido ver cómo ahora quería ser el bueno de la historia.

—Va a ser mi jodido problema si tú estás en él —un fuerte empujón en su pecho hizo que se quedara quieto y, esa habladuría, que tuviera muchas ganas de lanzarle un fuerte puñetazo a Jay por sus mentiras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó irónico, no queriendo perderse en la violencia y hacer algo que no debía. 

El de pelo largo se encontraba indignado, lleno de ira y con muchas cosas que decir, así que no dudó en hablar cuando se dio la oportunidad, aunque quizás más tarde se arrepentiría de ello.

—Porque no quiero perderte, idiota, no quiero hacerlo otra vez —Jay tenía su mirada fija y Harry tragó saliva por ello.

No era el momento.

—¡Así se hace!

Mal y Uma habían hechizado a las armaduras y vencido unidas.

Harry miró a Jay por unos segundos y relamió sus labios justo antes de alejarse e ir en busca de Uma.


	7. CAPÍTULO N°6 (Parte 1)

Su recuerdo le decía que esa era la séptima vez que se reunieron en el lugar.

No es que Jay hubiera llevado la cuenta con ansiedad, pero rememoraba ese número de sus encuentros de manera especial.

Ese día, la suave brisa hacía su trabajo, llevando algunas gotas del salado mar con ella y refrescando el ambiente.

Harry ya estaba sobre la madera cuando el de pelo largo llegó a su encuentro.  
Estaba sentado, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y con un usual cigarrillo entre los labios.

Jay se sentía muy curioso por ello, la mayoría de veces lo encontraba fumando sin razón alguna.

Quizás no se necesitaba una.

—Te ves cansado.

Lo estaba, Evie había vuelto a su interrogatorio habitual antes de dejarlo salir del escondite de Mal.

Aunque, escapar de sus amigos para hablar con Harry en secreto no sonaba apropiado, tampoco podía admitirlo sin que sonara a traición, especialmente cuando las cosas entre Uma y la peli morada estaban tan tensas.

—No más que tú.

El castaño rio, expulsando el humo de su boca y observándolo fijamente.

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se mantuvieron unos segundos de más en esos iris oscuros.

El hijo de Jafar no podía evitar el cuestionarse, mentalmente, muchas cosas sobre el chico frente suyo.

Luego se daría cuenta de que esa curiosidad fue la causante de toda la aventura.

—¿Pasa algo, bonito?

Jay negó, amargado-acostumbrado del apodo, y avanzó para tomar un lugar a una considerable distancia de su hablante.

—¿Por qué demonios fumas? —después de unos segundos viendo como algunas caladas seguían siendo el objetivo principal del pirata, su pregunta se materializó en una frase, que al parecer era divertida, pues una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry am oírla.

—¿Debería llamarte “mamá”?

—Muy gracioso.

Relamió sus labios después de soltar una carcajada.

—Lo hacía para llamar la atención, al menos antes... —Jay no entendió tal habladuría y Harry no estaba muy listo para entenderla tampoco —¿Sabías que hay un bar gay en la Isla?

El de pelo largo quería recriminar aquel cambio de tema, pero este solo hizo que abriera los ojos por completo, cosa que era sorprendente para esos ojos rasgados.

—¿Qué?... Claro que no lo sabía —Jay vio como Harry mordió su labio inferior, más que relajado —Espera, no desvíes la pregunta, idiota.

—Hey, tranquilo, fiera, tiene que ver con la respuesta—el cigarro estaba ahora, coquetamente, frente a los labios de Jay —Lo necesitarás para oír el cuento de hadas de hoy —el contrario lo observó incrédulo, especialmente por lo cerca que su rostro estaba —En serio.

Jay se lo arrebató de la mano con molestia.

—Bien, niña obediente —dijo antes de echar todo su cuerpo en el incómodo lugar del muelle y gemir cómodo —Déjame contarte que una vez fui en busca de alguien a ese, al parecer, desconocido bar —Jay le dio una gran calada al cigarrillo cuando oyó aquello.

Quizás no estaba listo para oír un relato homosexual tan directo, claramente si era Harry Hook quien lo contaría a detalle y sin escrúpulos.

—Ese alguien era un jodido imbécil a quien yo seguía como un perro, así que, tan bien amaestrado lo busqué cuando él nunca lo hizo —su risa esta vez no sonaba sarcástica como tanto le hubiera gustado oír a Jay —Entré a ese bar, estaba lleno de alcohol, drogas y sexo en cada maldita esquina, no se veía mal, pero yo sí que lo hacía —los gruñidos del pirata reflejaban un claro mal recuerdo —él estaba con alguien más...

El de pelo largo no evitó el girar a verlo.  
Aunque el relato del contrario no era claro, ni mucho menos detallado, sintió una corriente de ira en su pecho al imaginarse tal escena.

Pero Harry seguía con una sonrisa de lado y ahora se enderezaba para mirar a su acompañante como tanto lo hacía siempre.

—No te pongas a llorar, dije que era un cuento de hadas, tiene un final feliz —Jay botó el humo de su boca con fastidio. Ser empático no era buena idea con Harry. —Me acerqué a la barra con muchas ganas de llorar como una niña de dos años, pero necesitaba una venganza... —el brazo del pirata abrazó el cuerpo del asiático con sorna —así que ví una fuerte espalda, unos hombros anchos y me gustó la idea.

Los ojos de Harry parecían brillar con su propio relato.  
El de pelo largo se sintió incómodo por ello.

—La oscuridad en el mugroso lugar no ayudaba, pero esa piel bronceada se veía claramente bien... —los hombros de Jay se veían de igual manera en ese mismo instante.

Clara indirecta.

—Demonios, oír esto es un asco.

Harry rio cuando él se pronunció al fin.  
Era divertido observar como su ceño se fruncía a cada palabra que oía.

—Tú preguntaste —tentar a la suerte no debía ser certero, así que retiró el contacto lentamente y volvió a apropiarse de su cigarrillo sin mucha delicadeza —lo divertido de la escena... —volvió a fumar al mismo ritmo de siempre —es que, cuando la docena de cervezas hizo su efecto y me acerqué a buscar que meterme en la lengua, noté que ese hombre no era uno cualquiera —sacó la lengua con una diversión palpable, parecía que estaba disfrutando recordar el momento y Jay se sintió enfadado por alguna razón — ...era nada más y nada menos que el poderoso Hades.

Claro que el último dato informativo hizo que se callase y tuviera una explosión mental infinita.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es, lindo —botó el humo por su nariz más que complacido y Jay no evitó el quedarse viéndolo, sin saber muy bien si era por el acto o por la sorpresa de hace un segundo.

—¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

—¿Tú qué crees? —su rostro se aproximó una vez más y Jay podría decir que aquello no era malo después de tantas repeticiones a lo largo de estos días.

Harry miró desde la brillante quijada hasta esos rasgados ojos, poco a poco no podría evitar el soltar ese suspiró que tanto ocultaba.

—¿Hades es gay?

—Así es —una carcajada volvió a salir —Lo más curioso, y algo sucio, es que había jodido a su linda y morada hija antes y, en ese entonces, estaba apunto de ligar con él en un lugar parecido a un prostíbulo, malas influencias.

Jay sonrió, algo asqueado, pero divertido por aquella anécdota.  
Le gustaba escuchar a Harry, o quizás le gustaba algo más.

—¿Con su hija? Quién es... — se congeló al percatarse de los detalles y de la mirada lasciva que el otro le lanzaba —¿A qué te refieres con “morada”? ¿Es Mal?

Creía que nunca lo notaría.

El pirata suspiró rendido, había olvidado el hecho de que Hades le había contado toda su vida esa noche, con la simple promesa de no hablar sobre ello con alguien más.

—Sí, Maléfica tuvo un romance con el galán de ultratumba y tu linda amiga fue el producto de una noche sin protección...

Jay no sabía si estar más sorprendido por el hecho de que una de sus mejores amigas había ocultado tal dato o porque realmente se había acostado con Hook y también había ocultado ese otro pequeño dato.

Los rumores se estaban confirmando de a pocos.  
Eso le hizo hervir en un extraño y doloroso sentimiento en el pecho.

—Por eso Hades se separó de Maléfica entonces —masculló seco.

—Eso dijo él... Y algunas otras cosas muy interesantes.

Harry percibió la tensión plasmada en la mandíbula del contrario.

Jay no sabía que tenía de relevancia todo esto en el relato de su adicción al cigarrillo, pero no negaría que este sería un buen día para escuchar relatos, con algo más de ansias cuando un brazo volvió a acortar la distancia.

Algo andaba mal.


	8. CAPÍTULO N°6 (Parte 2)

—No... Dios, no lo entiendo.

Harry rodó los ojos, no podía ser tan difícil el procesar que Hades había tenido un romance discreto con el Rey de Auradon.

—Lo entiendes, pero no quieres creerlo, bonito —Jay lo miró, frunció el ceño y volteó a ver nuevamente hacia la interesante colilla de cigarro aplastada en el suelo.

El rey era una figura de lo alto, un monarca respetado, con una afable esposa y un hijo verdaderamente pulcro, al igual que su linaje.

A Jay no le cabía en la cabeza que aquel dato fuera real.   
No podía serlo.

—No quisiera volverte a aclarar que tener atracción, por un pecho varonil y unos fuertes brazos, no es nada malo, incluso para una Bestia —Harry sabía muy bien que esa mirada perdida solo estaba naufragando en dudas y desprecio por lo escuchado.

El de pelo largo negó.  
No estaba de humor para discutir el tema, ese mismo que siempre lograba colocar un tenso ambiente entre ellos cuando era debatido.

—Yo no dije nada.

Harry bufó y sacó otro cigarro casi ansioso, pues sus manos tomaron un viejo encendedor mientras su oscura mirada no lo vio más.

Jay observó tal acto con desconfianza, alguien se ponía demasiado a la defensiva cuando de esto se trataba.

Necesitaba cortar con la abrumadora escena ahora.  
El de pelo largo descubrió que no le gustaba el silencio, al menos no cuando tenía a Harry a su lado y este se encontraba molesto.

—¿Por qué fumas entonces?

No recibió una respuesta de manera rápida. En realidad, el pirata se tomó un buen tiempo para meditar el asunto y llenar el aire de un grisáceo y notorio humo.

No quería recordar lo desgraciado que había sido el pasado para él, pero los ojos rasgados no paraban de moverse curiosos y quizás desfogarse de tales sentimientos sería una buena catarsis.

—Él lo hacía —sus marcados labios no sonrieron esta vez — y hacerlo yo, de alguna estúpida manera, me hacía sentir cerca de él... Como si tuviéramos algo en común, además de opinar que soy una mierda —por primera vez en su vida, Jay vio como esos ojos filosos se apagaban de a pocos, mostrando ira y tristeza a un coordinado unísono—Tener un cigarro en la boca es una manera de verlo, ahora soy fuerte como él y sé que puedo dejar todo de lado como él lo hizo, así que, esta, barata asesina de pulmones, es mi escudo protector —evitó el suspirar cuando lo dijo —pero eso no significa que soy un cobarde como él —su pecho se infló de solo pensarlo, Harry no era como el jodido imbécil sin decisiones claras, él no lo era — yo sé que me gustan los penes y podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos si es necesario, no soy como él, jamás dañaría a alguien por mis putas dudas —su voz apagada esta vez sonó dura, arisca y el rencor era casi palpable en el lugar.

Jay pudo unir algunas piezas y entender lo que tanto le atormentaba al castaño en su interior.

—Si es por eso que fumas, debería darte una buena paliza —Harry lo observó otra vez, entrecerrando esos ojos con curiosidad y dejando que el sol tocara su piel al inclinarse.

El de pelo largo no pudo dejar de observar aquella imagen y una sonrisa salió de sus labios sin quererlo.

Esa vista no estaba mala en ningún sentido.

—Si ese tipo quiere morir con cáncer de pulmones, que lo haga, pero espero que tu sobrevivas al menos un poco más de tiempo... —las palabras eran tan sinceras como sonaban y Harry sacudió el cigarrillo, algo nervioso, tener la mirada fija de Jay le había puesto extraño esta vez, o quizás lo habían hecho sus estúpidas palabras —después de todo, no me terminaste de contar todas tus historias ¿No es así?

—Créeme, no te gustarán —una risa leve salió de su boca y Jay sintió un cosquilleo al oírla tan suave y rasposa.

—Me gustan, Harry —el nombrado dio una calada al oírlo, extrañamente tenía las palmas de sus manos algo temblorosas —Siempre me gustan.

No era precipitado el admitir que, cuando estaba al lado del perverso pirata, se sentía cómodo y en un  
aura más que simplemente amical. Lo había notado desde que esa presencia maligna le habló por primera vez.

Jay no quería confirmarlo, no quería caer en ese pozo sin fondo y arriesgar todo lo que tenía solo por ese fuerte golpeteo en su pecho.

Pero esta vez, esos ojos negros le dijeron algo, brillaron para hacerlo y, como si tuvieran palabras plasmadas en cada una de esas pestañas, le indicaron que siguiera sin miedo y que lo hiciera siempre.

Harry logró vaciar el humo en una soslayada exhalación, justo antes de entrar en un gran dilema mental, gracias a la íntima mirada que tenía con el contrario.

Sabía muy bien de qué se trataba la situación. El hijo de Jafar era el perfecto ejemplo de sus más grandes anhelos cuando el sol se ocultaba.

Esa actitud correcta, esa presencia heroica y esa sonrisa suave.   
Harry quería más que una simple charla ahora y detener esos impulsos era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Entonces eres un jodido enfermo —masculló con desgano.

Una risa pasó, las miradas y respiraciones volvieron a juntarse y... Harry temió no poder parar.

—Te gustan los jodidos enfermos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y antes de recriminar la, totalmente, inapropiada frase, los labios de Jay cayeron sobre los suyos.

Por ese pequeño momento, las dudas se disolvieron en el aire, no había reflexión que parase el tan necesitado contacto.

Ambos lo supieron cuando sus manos viajaron desesperadas al rostro de quien tenían ahora en un lento e improvisado beso.

El pecho de Jay estaba ardiendo por la imagen, su corazón latía fuerte y doloroso por el recuerdo.

Harry estaba riendo con Gil en el pasillo, fuera del salón en el que hace un momento tuvieron la batalla.

Maldecir internamente fue lo único que pudo hacer cuando sucumbió ante la culpa.

Lo necesitaba.


	9. CAPÍTULO N°7

—Esto crece por todas partes.

Parecía que el maldito fruto no era suficiente obstáculo para que Gil cerrara la boca.

Dividirse para conquistar no le pareció una buena idea al pirata, especialmente si tenía muy de cerca a un pensativo Jay caminando entre los árboles.

La escena de hace unos instantes lo confundió. Realmente estaba jodido, porque había caído en sus palabras y ahora no sabía como terminar con aquel dilema insistente.

Las hojas, bajo sus furiosos pies, crujieron cuando avanzó.

El paisaje verde se veía muy bien con la suave luz del sol cubriéndolo por completo. El lugar era acogedor, pero Harry se sentía en las más oscuras sombras.

—Hey, juguemos a romper el hielo —y, el pirata, no podía estar más cansado ahora mismo —Mmm... Jay —el nombrado salió de su ensimismamiento al ser llamado y, cuando volteó, unos fugaces ojos filosos lo miraron por un instante.   
No podía creer que tenía tantas dudas acumuladas solo de haber estado unas pocas horas con el pirata.

No quería admitirlo, pero la honestidad resaltante de hace unos minutos, había sido exactamente eso, honestidad desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas y Jay era muy consciente de que aún quería a ese villano entre sus brazos, por mucho que lo negara en sus actos.

—Me gusta como rebotas y saltas sobre las cosas.

Se relajó levemente al cambiar de dirección y ver la sincera sonrisa de Gil.

Habían problemas enormes en el reino, no era momento de ponerle atención a su propia bipolar actitud sentimental ahora.

Además, sabía muy bien que hacerle cambiar de opinión a Harry Hook sería imposible y, aunque eso doliese demasiado, debía resignarse, especialmente si fueron sus palabras las que lo alejaron y lo dañaron desde un principio.

—Estas son gratis, ¿No es cierto?

—Sí —un suspiró salió junto a la respuesta y pronto estaba cerca al rubio, encontrando una buena distracción en su plática —Me gusta como te gustan los arbustos.

El castaño oía cada diálogo a lo lejos, no estaba realmente realizando algo de suma importancia, pero prefería husmear por los rincones verdosos antes de presenciar el intercambio de palabras que Jay y Gil hacían sin ningún estúpido objetivo.

No estaba de humor y creyó que Jay tampoco.  
Quizás había supuesto, nuevamente, mal las cosas y eso le irritó en mayor magnitud de la que esperaba, pues, al parecer, anhelaba ver a un asiático sufriendo para realmente sentirse aliviado y resultó ser él quien sufría en intensos grados al final.

—Seguro que ya lo has visto todo ¿No? Rocas peludas, grandes peces y tal vez sepas tomar el almuerzo de un arbusto —un arándano bailaba entre los dedos del triste chico de la Isla.

Lo dicho por el hijo de Gastón era vergonzoso desde los oídos del pirata, pues este lugar no podía visualizarse mejor de lo que ya se dejó en claro y eso solo lo hacía sentir inoportuno en la vida de Jay.

—No... Digo, no, la verdad no —casi podía sentir la palpable sonrisa del hablante desde su lugar entre los árboles. Esto no podía ser peor —uso la máquina expendedora en la práctica, es que el Tourney me lleva mucho tiempo y...

Esa “presumida” frase fue la gota que colmó el vaso en la mente de Hook.

—¿Tourney? —Jay no quiso mirar en su dirección, pero, la rasposa risa que acompañó la pregunta, solo logró que tragara saliva y mirara al susodicho —Un deporte para bebés.

Los labios de Harry se estiraron con gracia, pero las iris negras no parecían nada divertidas.

Odió verlo de esa manera.

—Bueno, sería divertido navegar por un río de la jungla —el de pelo largo solo necesitó aquella frase para dejar de mirar intensamente a quien estaba torturando sin saberlo. Debía parar.

—Hallar una civilización pérdida —sugirió hacia el, no tan malvado, villano a su derecha.

—Tal vez un pingüino.

—Bueno, esos mas bien están en icebergs —corrigió riendo levemente —pero me encantaría ver uno.

El ignorado moreno se quedó inmóvil, mientras gruñía internamente por lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

La humillación era claramente la que recorrió sus venas en ese momento.  
Podría confirmar que las palabras de Jay, de hace unos instantes, habían sido una total y jodida mentira, pues poco le importaba al jugador de Tourney como se sentía después de tal declaración, lo había dejado en claro.

—En serio ya no los soporto —Harry se acercó, pasos firmes y unos puños apretados llamando la atención.

Quizás tenía un, muy extraño, sentimiento en su pecho al ver la amena charla que estaban teniendo los chicos.

Su garfio no tardó en hundirse en ese arándano flácido sobre el arbusto.

Jay lo miró, quería hablar, quería aclarar la situación; pero la inhóspita valentía se le esfumó cuando esa rosada boca absorbió el fruto que tanto barullo había causado.

—¿Sabes qué? —Hook no devolvió la mirada luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca y se centró en el pequeño peliblanco frente a ellos —tu perro se fue por allá.

—Carlos —el llamado confirmó la excusa del pirata y pasos fueron hacia la mágica voz de la mascota.

La tensión volvió cuando ninguno de los involucrados, en el meollo de la historia, se movió de su sitio.

Un metal brilló cuando el reflejo del sol llegó a su plateado filo y usar sus propias manos para limpiarlo fue lo único que Harry hizo antes de negar con la cabeza.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota, no necesitaba de explicaciones incoherentes, debía irse y terminar con la miserable misión asignada de una vez.

—No mentí.

La bota del pirata quedó inmóvil en su huida cuando esa voz habló muy cerca.

—No te pregunté.

—Quieres hacerlo, lo sé —odiaba que respondiera y no se fuera de una maldita vez —y lo repetiré, no mentí, Harry, sobre lo nuestro nunca mentí.

Una mano en el aire se quedó ahí por unos segundos.

—Yo sí lo hice ¿Recuerdas? —los dedos casi rozaban el hombro del moreno, pero el repentino distanciamiento logró que estos cayeran desolados, al igual que el hijo de Jafar —Te mentí —esa conocida sonrisa macabra se pintó y Jay supo que no venía nada bueno a continuación —tenía a Ben en nuestro barco, iba a tirarlo por la jodida borda muy a pesar de haberte tenido comiendo de mi boca por semanas, soy un puto mentiroso, lo soy, Jay, no te contengas, aléjate de mí y sé un buen niño en tu vida de mierda sin mí —su sombría risa le hizo fruncir el ceño —Eso pensaste antes ¿No es así? No trates de cambiar tu linda mente, porque recuerdo cada maldita palabra tuya ese día, imbécil.

El de pelo largo estaba congelado, molesto e irritado.

Necesitaba recordar qué exactamente había dicho esa tarde sombría, porque no sabía si debía empujar a Harry para que cerrara esa venenosa boca o golpearse a sí mismo por lo cruel que había sido en el pasado con el castaño y recién lo había notado.

Esos ojos brillantes le dieron una pista, una muy mala pista.


	10. CAPÍTULO N°8 (Parte 1)

Aunque la preocupación lo tenía más que ocupado ese día, no fue excusa suficiente para faltar al encuentro en el muelle con Harry Hook.

El conocido camino fue recorrido con prisa.

Debía admitir que, además de querer ver al pirata de ojos oscuros, necesitaba encontrarlo para disipar algunas dudas sobre el fuerte enfrentamiento que tenían Mal y Uma esta semana.

Sabía muy bien que, como mano derecha de la chica de piel oscura, él debía tener algo de información sobre lo planeado para el príncipe Ben, había desaparecido al amanecer y esa no era una buena señal.

Un bufido salió de sus labios por ese pensamiento.

No quería utilizar a Harry de esa manera, especialmente cuando algo intenso y cálido había surgido entre ellos estos días.

Un inexistente humo le dio la bienvenida al habitual escondite y un castaño frunciendo el ceño lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hey.

Ojos café lo enfocaron casi al instante.

—Hey.

Sonrisas se reflejaron y ambos aún no entendían el por qué ese simple intercambio de miradas era suficiente para que resplandecieran en alegría.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —Jay tomó asiento al hacer la pregunta.

Los largos dedos de Harry rodeaban un pequeño redondo dorado.

—¿Sabes lo que es una brújula o no hay de esas en Auradon? —los rosados labios se extendieron en una sonrisa sarcástica y quizás Jay siguió atentamente cada movimiento del gesto.

—Te sorprenderá saber que sí las hay —la respuesta vino después de una suave risa por la provocación.

—Bueno, es un alivio, no sé ni cómo carajos describir esta mierda.

Jay fue el primero en soltar una carcajada otra vez.

—¿Por qué el odio hacia el objeto? —acercó su mano para tocar la brújula y la suave piel del contrario rozó sus yemas.

Ninguno se apartó.

—No es odio, bonito —la roja lengua humedeció su boca antes de continuar —Es frustración, acabo de partirla en dos como un maldito idiota —el pulgar de Jay vaciló antes de acariciar suavemente el dorso del castaño.

—No sabía que había otra manera de partir brújulas —mumuró con gracia, justo antes de tomar la susodicha e inspeccionarla.

El vidrio que cubría la delantera estaba hecho trizas, rayas en el cristal era lo único visible y algunos pedazos filosos cayeron en sus manos cuando la movió levemente. Al menos la base estaba intacta.

—Se cayó cuando caminaba — respondió Harry ante la curiosa mirada que Jay le lanzaba —la confundí con mi estúpido reloj.

No era del todo mentira, cuando estaba en el barco, sacó su antiguo reloj del bolsillo para mostrar el poco tiempo que le quedaba a la real alteza apresada en la madera. Claro que, rápidamente, su diversión por intimidar al rubio de Auradon se fue muy lejos, pues la dorada especial se había estrellado contra el suelo sin piedad.

El recuerdo le hizo gruñir por lo bajo.  
No sólo por la vieja brújula, sino por quien estaba a su derecha en el instante del ensimismamiento.  
De seguro el hijo de Jafar era un buen amigo del príncipe perdido, tener en secreto su secuestro le hacía sentir culpable.

—Quizás puedas comprar otra.

—No —negó con la cabeza, volviendo a ver al de ojos rasgados para hablar —Es algo especial —Jay parpadeó interesado y se acercó sin ser muy consciente de ello —mi padre me lo regaló, junto al lindo garfio en mi mano.

El de pelo largo lo entendió.  
Era un objeto de uno en un millón, un regalo de familia siempre era nostálgico, hasta para el diabólico pirata Hook.

—Entonces podemos comprar otro... —Harry rodó los ojos —y usar su protector de vidrio para reparar el tuyo.

Una rasposa risa sonó.

—No suena mal, bonito —era una buena idea.

—Otras personas suelen decir: “Gracias”

La brújula le fue arrebatada de sus manos y esa feroz sonrisa se veía muy bien de cerca, especialmente cuando solo era dirigida hacia él.

—Podría agradecerte de otra manera.

Una traviesa lengua se coló entre los blancos dientes y Jay tragó saliva sin dejar de observar cada detalle.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Un brazo tostado se estiró lentamente y la nuca de Harry pronto estaba siendo acariciada por unos gruesos dedos.

La corta distancia no era suficiente, porque esa tentadora boca rosada estaba torturándolo duramente.

El del garfio suspiró. Su cuello tembló por el contacto y no podría mentir diciendo que cada roce dado era suficiente para apaciguar las ansias que sentía cada que Jay lo miraba de esa forma.

Habían pasado demasiados días juntos después de su primer beso y, cada que lo repetían, este se hacía más profundo, íntimo y secreto a su vez.

Era una sensación estremecedora y perfecta.

No esperaron ni un solo segundo más y colisionaron sus labios, como tanto les gustaba.

La boca de Harry estaba hambrienta, succionando ese delgado labio inferior entre sus dientes y saboreando la conocida esencia de chocolate en él.

Jay jaló de ese cuerpo, buscando más contacto del que el hacinamiento propinaba y disfrutó cada roce de su lengua contra la del orgulloso pirata.

El garfio se estrelló contra la madera, al igual que la brújula, que ahora no tenía mucha importancia, pues las manos de Harry Hook preferían descansar en los fuertes hombros de Jay y apoyarse en ellos para evitar el caer con la intensidad.

Ciertamente, el beso era lento, casi lleno de pausas y retrocesos.   
Y ese era el mejor ritmo para los amantes, pues necesitaban disfrutar a medidas del otro y no olvidarlo jamás.

—Ayer no estuviste por aquí —un distanciamiento, casi imperceptible, logró que Jay pudiera susurrar las palabras contra el rostro de Harry.

Este relamió sus labios antes de hablar.

—Lo siento, olvidé cancelar la cita, lindo —la coquetería en la frase logró sacarle una sonrisa, al igual que la leve caricia en su pecho —¿Por qué no recuperamos el tiempo perdido? —nuevamente los labios lo atacaron y las insensatas manos agarraron su cabello automáticamente.

Aunque la propuesta era adictiva en su totalidad, quería disipar las dudas planteadas, además, su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando un bien formado cuerpo estaba subiendo en su regazo sin previo aviso.

Jay aún tenía demasiadas inseguridades, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas a su orientación sexual, y tener a un experimentado chico sobre él no era algo que lo emocionaba demasiado, en especial sí se quedaba inmóvil ante algún movimiento desconocido.

Sus brazos empujaron de la cintura al contrario.

—No quieres decirme —excusó el notorio distanciamiento que estableció con la frase.

El pirata hizo una mueca por lo sucedido y tomó nuevamente asiento en su lugar, frunciendo los labios levemente.

—Tú tienes privacidad, bonito —una mirada fría y sus ojos se apartaron — yo la tengo también.

Un casi desaparecido cigarro apareció en los dedos de Harry.

Eso no estaba bien.


	11. CAPÍTULO N°8 (Parte 2)

Unas cuantas caladas y el silencio se veía más impertinente.

Jay le arrebató el, casi gastado, cigarrillo al pirata y sorbió, sintiendo la humedad de la boca del contrario en la punta y las mismas ganas de desahogarse con el humo ingresando a sus pulmones.

Sabía el por qué de la reacción tosca en el pirata, no estaba listo para avanzar de un solo movimiento al roce profundo de hace un rato y Harry había notado tal dilema en sus actos.

Los minutos pasaron en compañía de ambos chicos, sentados en la áspera madera.

No era fácil afirmar que los ojos de Hook no se movieron del azulado mar, probablemente lo hicieron para mirar la punta de sus pies y volver a esa rutina unas cuantas veces, pero no quisieron observar la figura a su lado en ningún momento.

Jay golpeaba su talón en el suelo, siguiendo un ritmo inexistente para pasar el rato y pensar serenamente.  
Sabía que, con solo mirar a Harry, no cambiaría las cosas.

La culpabilidad era un actor importante en el momento, pues, por un lado, Jay temía que su cobardía haya alejado al chico por quién había sentido algo más que amistad fraternal y, por el otro, Harry creía que su actitud de víctima no era la correcta en estas circunstancias, especialmente si tenía a uno de los mejores amigos de su amante en el barco, atado en una habitación y siendo utilizado de carnada.

Definitivamente el problema más grave lo tenía el moreno de la Isla.

El hijo de Jafar pronto sabría de lo sucedido. En estos instantes, Uma se encargaba de avisar sobre el secuestro e informar la petición de recompensa a cambio del príncipe en apuros.  
Las noticias no tardarían en correr a los oídos de Jay cuando este llegara con su grupo.  
Harry tenía que hablar ahora o callar para siempre, muy a pesar de que, soltar una palabra, significaba romper el vínculo con los piratas que, por años, lo habían acogido.

—¿Te veré más tarde?

Los ojos rasgados lo observaron.

—No querrás hacerlo.

Jay tragó saliva, el contrario de seguro seguía irritado por el desplante de hacer un rato.

—Siempre voy a querer hacerlo, Harry.

No quería ceder y combinar sus miradas, pero la frase logró todo lo contrario.

—Créeme, bonito.

Un suspiro cansado y el de pelo largo se aproximó sin saber muy bien qué decir para terminar con la innecesaria riña.

—Lo siento, tengo miedo —Hook no pudo evitar el reír por la confesión. Él era quien tenía miedo en realidad —Esto es nuevo para mí, pienso que quizás no estoy listo, pero eso no tiene porqué interferir en nosotros —fue Harry quién negó con la cabeza, ese no era el problema en cuestión —Tengo la confianza en contarte esto, porque me gustas, Hook, siento algo extraño por ti y a veces eso me asusta ¿Sabes? —una suave mano se posó en la pierna del nombrado y Harry no pudo evitar el pensar en lo delicado que era Jay en su trato, probablemente estaba acostumbrado a llevar este tipo de contacto con las chicas —Nunca había besado a un chico y, al parecer, lo hacemos mucho mejor —el pirata soltó una carcajada, casi olvidando la pequeña astilla que debía sacar de una vez.

—¿Es esa una confesión de amor homosexual?

—Preferiría que solo fuera amor —Harry esperaba esa respuesta, aunque debía admitir que escuchar la palabra le hizo temblar —No te quiero porque eres un chico, sino porque eres tú, idiota.

Harry quedó en silencio por un instante.

—A mi sí me gustas porque eres un chico —Jay rodó los ojos por el romanticismo en sus palabras y los dedos del pirata viajaron rápidamente hacia su quijada —Pero eso fue muy dulce, lindo.

La tentación volvió sin aviso alguno y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la boca de Harry estaba succionando cada centímetro de esa maciza barbilla.

No quería que Jay se fuera.

Las manos del chico de Auradon sostuvieron los hombros del castaño y la acción no tardó en ceder, pues unos labios llegaron a su cuello con prisa.

El de la Isla lamió y un gruñido se oyó directamente en su oreja.

Pronto Harry logró su cometido, tenía las manos del buen Jay en sus caderas y, a su cuerpo, sobre el regazo del mismo.

Sentir el firme y masculino pecho del pirata rozando el suyo fue diferente, fue algo tentador y, por muy paradójico que fuera en su mente, a Jay le gustó demasiado.

No era un delgado cuerpo el que le estaba revoloteando las emociones, no era un sedoso y largo pelo, ni una cintura estrecha, era Harry y solo Harry quién estaba haciéndolo enloquecer.

Sus bocas parecían imanes, juntándose cada que se veían cerca y logrando tensarlos con una ansiedad insana por más roce.

—Joder —fue el pirata quien maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo un bulto presionando su cuerpo sin que su dueño fuera muy consciente de ello.

Jay quería acallar esos groseros labios y... ¿Seguir?

No tenía muy claro cuál era la continuación de lo que pasaba, o quizás sí lo hacía, pero prefería desistir en sus miedos y fingir ignorancia ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Una ola golpeó en la costa y Harry jadeó al sentirla muy cerca.

Las caderas se movieron lentas, respiraciones hondas invadieron el silencio en el muelle y unas escurridizas manos se introdujeron en medio de ambos cuerpos.

—Harry, no...

La vista de ese lascivo rostro no lo calmó ni por un segundo y eso logró que su negación no sonará convincente.  
Mejillas rosadas, labios relamiéndose y una sonrisa pícara le dieron la bienvenida.

—Bonito, sí —sus ojos bailaron brillantes en los del otro y Jay los cerró con fuerza al sentir un roce en su entrepierna —Relájate.

Cremalleras sonaron, un movimiento y cada jadeó que vino lo dijo todo.

Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes, que lo único que podía hacer Jay era mirar hacia el techo rocoso y gruñir en busca de no perder la cordura.

La piel con piel lo estremeció y esos largos dedos acariciando la unión de esos miembros lo nubló por completo.

Harry combatió con su relajado cuerpo, quería echarse sobre ese gran chico y que él hiciera lo que su voluntad mandara al final.

Pero sumó resistencia al tener muy claro que la experiencia solo estaba de su lado, no quería espantar al que nuevas sensaciones experimentaba y acariciarlo no se sentía nada mal después de todo, no se sentía ni siquiera bien, era espectacular.

—Maldición, bonito —Jay tenía su manzana de Adán expuesta a una mordida siniestra y Harry solo mordió su labio inferior observándolo, aún moviéndose en busca del éxtasis próximo.

—E-esto es demasiado —otro gruñido y Harry se sentía orgulloso de lo que hacía, sus gemidos lo delataron.

El hijo de Jafar juró mentalmente.  
Solo mirando esos profundos ojos se llenó de placer, así que, tener tacto directo con ese cuerpo prohibido, lo destrozó, lo enloqueció y en verdad no debía ser permitida tal sensación.

El tiempo pasó entre besos, sacudidas, mordidas y vaivenes necesitados.

Una última caricia, cuerpos estremeciéndose y bocas uniéndose lentas y calientes fueron la despedida.

Las sonrisas parecían delatar lo sucedido, pero ninguno sabría qué tal sensación de felicidad se iría esa misma tarde en un enfrentamiento.


	12. CAPÍTULO N°8 (Parte 3)

Los silbidos se oyeron cuando el barco fue llevado al frente del muelle principal, las anclas se soltaron y Harry estaba de pie a babor, tragando saliva al observar la entrada al grasoso camarote, muy cerca de sus pies.

Uma había indicado que, en el lapso de unos minutos, debían sacar a la princesa rubia del lugar y apresarla en el palo mayor como la gran presa que era en la misión.

El pirata sintió náuseas por el pensamiento, tenía miedo, miedo de observar unos cálidos ojos destrozándolo cuando se vieran involucrados en el enfrentamiento.

Con un gran golpe en la madera, Harry se alejó del lugar, intentando escapar de ese suicidó sentimental de manera física.

Bajó del barco, oyendo algunos murmullos tras él y obviándolos con gran habilidad.

Necesitaba al maldito aire fresco rozando su rostro y, quizás, también a un buen cigarrillo quemando su garganta.

Cuando un callejón se vio seguro, movió sus ansiosas manos por sus pantalones y buscó a la común tentación algo desesperado.

—Entonces, así es como la cajetilla está vacía cuando nos vemos.

Harry suspiró tembloroso.

Su cuerpo estaba quieto, casi inmóvil en su lugar, pero la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro disimuló muy bien su grandioso secreto.

—Está vacía porque la comparto con otro chico —Jay rápidamente tenía un ceño fruncido y el castaño rio divertido —¿Celoso?

—Quizás.

El de pelo largo avanzó, hipnotizándose con esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban.

Aún no tenía muy claro el cómo seguir con el objetivo que había trazado antes de tomar valor y buscar a Hook, no con esa figura tan buena distrayéndolo.

Sabía que llegar a este lado de la isla, siendo un partidario opuesto a los piratas del mar, era riesgoso; especialmente si un sinfín de confabulaciones se habían dado en contra de Mal y sus amigos. Sin embargo, la situación era de vida o muerte, literalmente.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, bonito? ¿Acaso quieres que te asesinen?

Harry tenía una pequeña idea de cuál sería su respuesta y eso solo logró ponerlo nervioso.

Jay hizo ademán de hablar, pero no pudo ser tan directo como quería en ese momento.

—Solo... —la sonrisa ladina del contrario nuevamente calló sus argumentos por unos segundos —Harry, necesito tu ayuda.

Por primera vez en estos días, la cercanía del hijo de Jafar le pareció incómoda y sofocante.

—Suéltalo, para eso sirvo —no podía fingir indignación de mejor manera.

—Escucha, yo no quiero utilizarte de esta manera —las gruesas manos tocaron sus hombros y está vez no lo relajó en lo absoluto —sé que si supieras algo me lo dirías, Harry —no pudo soportar el oír tales palabras, así que desvío la mirada con un nudo en la garganta —Pero estamos... estoy desesperado, Ben es alguien importante para mí y necesito que me digas si está a salvo o si puedo ayudarlo.

Un silencio ensordecedor rigió en la conversación.

Era un desastre, un maldito desastre.

—Te lo dije, bonito —Harry cerró los ojos para no ver a los de su amante al hablar —no sé nada de lo que Uma hace con sus víctimas, deberías dejar de dudar y mejor alistar tus malditas maletas, parece que tienes mucha prisa por irte.

—Sabes que no es así —un movimiento brusco y los brazos de Jay quedaron colgados en la nada, muy lejos de la suave piel del pirata —Solo quiero proteger a los míos, es lo que estoy intentando hacer...

—Eso sonó muy heroico —no pudo pronunciar palabra adicional, se sentía molesto, molesto por mentir cínicamente y por notar la clara preocupación que Jay tenía por el príncipe de Auradon.

Era detestable tener una maldita paradoja ahora.

—Lo siento.

Jay lo hacía, realmente lo hacía, porque, muy a pesar de no querer admitirlo, cuando Ben regresará sano y salvo a las manos del preocupado grupo, todos volverían a Auradon más que victoriosos y temerosos de involucrarse nuevamente con la Isla de terror.

Harry estaría muy lejos y por mucho tiempo.

—Debo volver, Jay —fumar un cigarro ya no se veía atractivo.

El nombrado tragó saliva al oír su nombre en la boca del contrario, hubiera preferido uno de sus usuales apodos.

—Quería verte antes de todo esto.

Las manos del hablante por fin tocaron ese pálido rostro y lo acariciaron suavemente.

No lo evitaron, se unieron en un suave y necesitado beso y, cuando se separaron, respiraron profundo, apoyándose en la frente del otro con el triste sentimiento rodeándolos.

No dijeron más, cada uno fue a defender su lado en el enfrentamiento y, no mucho tiempo después, Jay sintió como su pecho dolió a profundidad y Harry tragaba saliva para ocultar la culpabilidad.

Sobre el barco, muy cerca de la plancha, el sonriente pirata sostenía al rubio apresado que tanto había negado.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños tensos y traicioneros, temblando al ver cómo Harry Hook empujaba a Ben muy cerca de la borda, sin una pizca de piedad y obviando su furiosa mirada.

Uma blandía su espada, triunfante y más que contenta por la función de cada uno de sus integrantes engañosos.

Si bien la idea de entregar una copia barata de la varita mágica era ciertamente un engaño, sería inaudito el confiar la magia en manos de los villanos sedientos de poder, muy a pesar de que ello conllevara el negarle a Harry una entrada al maravilloso Auradon.

Ahora Jay no tenía que pensarlo demasiado, pues un villano no cambiaba por muchas acciones bondadosas mostrara.

Se sentía defraudado y furioso.

El garfio del pirata se veía tentadoramente cerca de la garganta del próximo rey.

La sonrisa en sus labios era un escudo confiable, podía ver a lo lejos esa figura en el muelle y quería gritar, quería sacar al príncipe Ben de sus manos e ir en busca de Jay para explicar la situación.

Las risas de los piratas resonaron entre la madera vieja y las olas oscuras.

Harry y Jay salieron de su ensimismamiento por el acto.

Los ojos de Uma brillaron al notar que el pequeño animal de cuatro patas ahora hablaba un perfecto lenguaje frente a ellos.

—¡Dame la varita! —una mano se extendió salvaje hacia la poderosa arma en cuestión.

—¡Tú dame a Ben!

Un silencio victorioso reinó el ambiente y la de piel morena asintió con una sonrisa.

—Harry, tráelo.

Solo en ese instante el nombrado dudó, el escurridizo Ben ahora se resistía a ser llevado junto a su prometida salvadora y lo mismo pasaba con el pirata.

Se movió apenas, jalando de ese cuerpo muerto con la cabeza baja, evitando esos rasgados ojos que estaban quemando en su nuca.

—Antes de irse, dile a tu mamá que Gastón envía saludos y dile a tu padre que mi padre quisiera haberlo destruido cuando podía —la boca de Gil habló sin parar y Harry estaba cansado.

Un buen empujón en la orilla y el príncipe se encontraba cerca de las manos de una, extrañamente, sonriente Mal.

La situación se veía más que sospechosa, el pirata podía notar un tic nervioso en los ojos de la chica con la vara en mano.

—Harry, libéralo.

El pirata dudó, observó a Uma y casi había olvidado los ojos de quién en verdad importaba en ese momento.

—No me permiten divertirme —gruñó, alzando la espada y rompiendo el lazo que amarraba al secuestrado con velocidad.

Jay estaba viéndolo todo, él veía como su actitud altanera era una gran apariencia ante los piratas.

Y eso no fue en definitiva lo peor, porque tener la vara mágica al menos significaba ver nuevamente a Jay y arreglar las cosas de manera pacífica; pero, como los ojos de la peli morada hablaban, esta no funcionaba más que para una fiesta de Halloween.

Debía admitir que Harry estaba enfurecido y, más aún, cuando una sarta de batallas empezaron a rondar los rincones y su equipo estaba en un peligro latente gracias al engaño de los de Auradon.

Uma podía defenderse por sí sola, una gesto de su parte se lo dijo.

Su mano tembló sujetando el mango de la espada, no quería acercarse al muelle, no quería ver la decepción en sus ojos, aunque esa sería su única oportunidad de explicar las cosas antes de no verse jamás.

—A tu derecha.

Una indicación por parte de un tripulante avisó la señal y, cuando giró, vió a un atento asiático que se encontraba observando a sus al rededores, preparado para alguna emboscada.

Harry trastabilló al avanzar y cuando saltó la madera para llegar a su posición, su mirada lo juzgo filosa y decepcionante.

—Escucha...

Un arma se levantó y el castaño de pelo corto, más que sorprendido, movió la suya evitando el impacto.

—Jay —llamar su nombre no ayudó, porque esas venas sobresalientes en los brazos del asiático reflejaban un sentimiento claramente negativo.

Desfogar cada sentimiento con una batalla fue la única catarsis que el hijo de Jafar encontró antes de hablar.

—Me mentiste —un empujón y Harry tropezó al retroceder —Dijiste que no sabías nada sobre Ben, confié en ti.

Un giro y la espada volvió a buscar el daño en su contrincante.

—Cálmate, lindo —la fuerza de Jay lo obligó a concentrarse en su defensa, alguien parecía dispuesto a matar ahora mismo —no estamos en condiciones muy distintas ¿No es así?

El contrario gruñó, negando con euforia y acercando el filo de su espada a unos centímetros de ese pecho cubierto en cuero. El pirata levantó las manos en alto, la ira del contrario no era algo con lo que quería lidiar, necesitaba terminar con esto.

La cabeza del asiático dolía, su cuerpo ardía en dolor, uno emocionalmente fuerte.

Cada momento, cada segundo a su lado solo fue parte de una actuación de enorme grado.

—No quieras cambiar las cosas o ponerlas de tu lado —Harry entrecerró los ojos al oírlo —Eres un gran engaño, Hook, lo hiciste, lograste engañarme de la manera más fácil, fingiendo ese estúpido sentimiento por mí.

—Esto no es una jodida telenovela, deja tus dudas de lado —la punta del arma presionó más fuerte y el hablante solo decidió lanzar la suya a un lado para calmar al hombre que tan furioso estaba —Si piensas que recibí tu linda boca en la mía para secuestrar al idiota ese, estás muy equivocado.

Creer en más palabras no era algo que Jay haría esta vez.  
Ben corrió un gran peligro en manos de los dementes piratas, si no hubieran tenido un plan, todo Auradon hubiera entrado en una emergencia latente, la mirada del contrario no lo engañaría más.

Al parecer, buscar el poder era más importante que cualquier sentimiento.

Los ojos de Jay se oscurecieron.

—No voy a volverte a ver eso es seguro, quizás así tú y toda tu actuación de maricón no me afectará más —no hubo pausas en su discurso y la frase salió tan dura y fría, que Harry estuvo congelado en su sitio por un instante —Casi lo lograste, pero me siento muy bien de recapacitar ahora, no soy como tú, Hook, no soy malo ni mucho menos parte de un grupo rechazado por la sociedad. Debería sentirme casi agradecido por lo que pasó hoy, me he librado de la mejor manera de alguien como tú...

—Jay —pronunciar su nombre había sido una gran hazaña para su dolorosa garganta, ardía y picaba por un nudo en ella —No dejaré que esto se quede así —el ceño del contrario no cambio y esa dura mirada solo logró que algo en su pecho se rompiera sin delicadeza.

—Lo harás —la plateada filosa se movió con astucia y con un golpe certero, jaló del brazo de Harry y ahora tenía su garfio convenientemente tambaleando en la punta —No te acerques a mí —Jay dio unos pasos cerca del borde del muelle e hizo ademán de lanzar el objeto al oscuro mar. Sabía cuan importante era tal metal para él.

Harry solo quería gritar, lanzarse sobre ese insensible y casi irreconocible hijo de puta, quería romper su lindo rostro a golpes y esperar a que reaccionara.

La situación no podía terminar de esa manera, no era como quería que acabara, no cuando había empezado recién.

—Búscame en casa de Lady Tremaine —Jay rio amargo, casi parecía un gruñido duro —hazlo, Jay.

El contrario no contestó, solo lanzó el garfio fuera del muelle y vio como los ojos profundos y negros se despidieron cristalinos justo antes de desaparecer.

Su corazón dolió tiempo después, su mente empezó un dilema y la culpabilidad de sus actos hizo que buscara a Harry en el lugar que tanto había profesado antes de lanzarse a las olas.

El pirata esperó a su llegada y su actuación desesperada, ni siquiera cambió la convicción de Jay por apartarse, todo lo que tenían en ese momento, no volvería jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de este momento, Jay fue a buscar a Harry en el callejón de Lady Tremaine y sucedió lo que en el primer capítulo se contó a modo de recuerdo :)  
> Lo cuento por si no siguen la extraña línea temporal que formé xd


	13. CAPÍTULO N°9

Caminar no lo estaba aliviando ni por un segundo y, las hojas crujiendo bajo sus pies, causaba una irritación que ni golpeando los árboles al rededor calmaría.

El jodido asiático estaba causándole estragos en todo su cuerpo, sus palabras y sus ojos confusos estaban atrayendo un sentimiento que no quería recuperar.

Un ceño fruncido estaba acoplado severamente en su rostro por el pensamiento.

No necesitaba volver a esa rutina de dudas, las cosas estaban tan bien dichas como Jay había pronunciado la primera vez, era más que absurdo reconsiderar algo que ni siquiera era su desición.

-¡Ben!

Los gritos de los innecesarios acompañantes no ayudaban en la misión, especialmente si invocaban ese maldito nombre lleno de problemas.

-¡Ben!

Demonios.

Jay suspiró al no oír respuesta a los gritos de Carlos y casi evitó el gemir cuando la rígida espalda del pirata estaba frente suyo.

La culpabilidad se encontraba en la cima de sus emociones, cada recuerdo solo había logrado abrir un hoyo en su pecho, cada vez más grande y doloroso.

No quería ni imaginar el cómo se sentiría Harry en su posición, especialmente si quién había profesado las palabras crueles fue Jay.

Negó molesto consigo mismo, debía arreglar el asunto cuánto antes, y dejar el insensato divague de lado, porque necesitar rodear el cuerpo de Harry y besarlo para que sus vidriosos ojos brillarán en alegría era una razón más que suficiente.

Respiró hondo y el impulso estaba en su punto cumbre.

-Algo huele mal -claro que había olvidado el contexto en el que estaba y a los involucrados en él también -Y esta vez no fui yo.

El perro charlatán necesitaba cerrar el hocico, al menos eso creyó Hook antes de ver aparecer a una enorme bestia saliendo de entre un seco árbol en el pastizal.

Un gruñido hizo eco entre las hojas verdes y, si no fuera por las ágiles manos de Carlos, Gil habría tenido una grandiosa marca de tres garras en sus narices.

-Joder -cada miembro celeste de la nobleza estaba siendo un buen modelo de villano, ese uniforme amarillo le dio una pista, después de todo, el monstruo delante suyo más parecía un humano con una máscara de bajo presupuesto.

El silencio hizo que la pesada respiración del animal sonara fuerte y antes de que Harry pudiera dar un paso atrás, el ataque vino de nuevo y trastabillar solo hizo que casi cayera sobre un tronco rancio al talón de sus pies.

-Cuidado -manos grandes en sus hombros y un jalón lo salvó del hombre bestia.

Un pecho rozando su espalda y Harry reconoció esa respiración suave al instante.

No tenía razón alguna para mirar a esos ojos, pero lo hizo sediento de furia.

-Lo tengo.

Separarse bruscamente parecía ser algo a favor de su orgullo en ese momento, pero olvidar al atacante muy cercano casi le saco la mitad de su mejilla.

Jay se congeló del susto cuando pasó, las filosas garras movieron el aire cerca del rostro pálido, como un susurro, y jalar al pirata hacia su cuerpo fue una reacción bendecida.

Ambos se observaron sin decir palabra alguna, aunque estaba más que claro que habían miles que profesar.

-Necesitas mejorar ese olfato -fue lo único que salió de los labios de Harry al separar sus ojos.

-¿Estás seguro? -Carlos miró al pirata y luego señaló al adolorido animal en el pequeño montículo de tierra.

No lo entendió

-¡Ben! -el susodicho reaccionó con un fuerte rugido, Harry quería reír por ello.

-¿Audrey hizo eso? -Jay estaba igual de confundido, sin dejar de levantar sus puños para la defensa mientras hablaba -Me pareció reconocer esos pantalones.

Aunque no había más ataques de por medio, el asunto seguía igual de peligroso que antes, pues el supuesto rey se negaba a conversar, si es que siendo un maldito canino podía hacerlo.

-Eres bueno con los animales -Jay dijo hacia Carlos cuando un ademán de ataque se hizo ver, su brazo estaba peligrosamente cerca del abdomen de Harry, protegiéndolo a sus espaldas casi sin saberlo - haz algo -Carlos tragó saliva y negó a la idea desquiciada, claro que había tratado con perros, pero este era su amigo mutado por una magia maligna.

La presión en sus movimientos le hicieron resignarse y acercarse cuidadoso a Ben, parecía que no había otra opción.

-Los chicos de Auradon son muy amigables ¿Eh? -Harry susurró con sorna, tocando el antebrazo cobrizo, ya sobre su pecho, y empujándolo lejos -Especialmente los que se atacan entre sí.

-Esto no sucede habitualmente -el pirata miró a Jay con incredulidad y casi sonrió cuando la escena de Carlos y Ben parecía destinada a un final de matanza.

-Sí, eso parece, bonito -solo después de rodar los ojos movió sus pasos cerca de Gil.

-Harry -no podía esperar más, no debía hacerlo y sujetar a Harry de la muñeca fue la primera acción -necesitamos hablar.

Esa frase era la que no necesitaba oír ahora, no cuando miles de cuestiones rodeaban su mente y la hacían frágil ante el hijo de Jafar.

-¿Tú necesitas hablar más? -sacudió el brazo levemente, ocultando muy bien las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, no quería llamar la atención de los cercanos en el bosque y susurrar todo fue lo mejor -Creo que lo dijiste todo muy claro.

-Lo siento -no era suficiente -y-yo te necesito... -el castaño abrió la boca y, por primera vez, solo el silencio fue su respuesta -Harry, yo te...

Un fuerte rugido volvió a zumbar en sus oídos y ambos personajes se separaron impulsivamente.

Una bestia de gruesas facciones y pelo oscuro, ahora era empapada por un ente desconocido a sus espaldas, poco a poco tenía a un blanquecino rostro adueñándose de su portada.

Parecía que el agua extinguía el lado lobezno, era eso o Hook estaba imaginándose tal magia.  
La última opción no era tan descabellada, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que se encontraba temblando una vez más por unas cuantas palabras del asiático.

-Hey -una pelinegra llamó la atención al gritar y se lanzó a los brazos del pequeño Carlos cuando estuvo cerca.  
La chica estaba sonriente y con un enterizo que no se veía nada mal.

Al pirata le parecía conocida de alguna manera.

Jay observó al distraído Harry una vez más, aún quería decir muchas cosas, pero Ben estaba sentado en una piedra nada cómoda y con un agotamiento notorio. Decidió solo cerrar la boca por ahora.

Unos pasos y el castaño tragó saliva al ver como esa cabellera larga tomaba más distancia.

¿Qué carajos quería decir?


	14. CAPÍTULO N°10

Una divertida Jane observaba al empapado rey con dientes filosos y una barba marrón en su pálido rostro.

Parecía que Ben era lo más parecido a un hombre lobo ahora. Ciertos rasgos no tenían ni la mínima intención de querer escapar.

Harry rio levemente al observar cómo este lo miraba cauteloso, casi asustado por su presencia. Al menos pudo distraerse de todo el desastroso enrollo en su cabeza que un adolescente le había causado.

Jay palmeó el hombro de su amigo sentado en el tronco, había notado la tensión, así que le brindó una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora después, una que fue suficiente excusa para que el pirata frunciera el ceño al notarlo.

Las preferencias seguían aún presentes después de todo.

—Es del lago encantado, parece que no sirve de mucho —la morena se encogió de hombros al notar un leve fastidio en el humano recién transformado, llamando la atención del coqueto pirata que, ahora, caminaba hacia ella.

Esos ojos azules y esa piel blanca.  
Parecía la viva imagen de alguien en su pasado, la chica tenía un encanto sublime, debía admitir, y tal gusto quizás tenía que ver con expresarlo frente a alguien en específico

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... —las duras pisadas no solo hicieron que la morena en cuestión volteara a ver a su atacante, pues, unos ojos rasgados observaban la acción detallada y sigilosamente —Soy Harry —el hijo de Jafar conocía el uso de esa grave de voz, y no le estaba gustando precisamente —Y tú, mi tesoro —una lasciva mirada recorrió el cuerpo de una sonrojada adolescente y Jay, con un terrible sentimiento en el pecho, supo muy bien el por qué ardía en furia en ese instante —eres hermosa.

Una reacción esperada habría sido el rechazo, era más que notorio que el de pelo blanco estaba relacionado sentimentalmente con ella, pero una sonrisa tímida y un batido de pestañas sorprendieron a más de uno.

Harry tenía una sonrisa de lado, observando fijamente ese dulce rostro.

El pirata era atractivo, tenía un aura peligrosa, tentadora y Jane casi suspiró cuando esos ojos delineados la enfocaron, Jay no lo admitiría, pero también sentía todo ello cuando lo tenía cerca.

Carlos soltó una risa nerviosa, especialmente por lo anonadado que estaba al notar la reacción de la hija del hada madrina.

—E-es hermosa y... —la pequeña mano tomó a Jane con leve posesión —tiene novio —Hook lo fulminó con una dura mirada —S-solo para que no se confundan —parecía que la frase iba más a su pareja que al, ahora, divertido pirata.

Ben había estado tan sumido en la escena, que desintegró de su mente a los chicos de la isla y su peligrosidad en Auradon.

—Aguarden —ver a su antiguo secuestrador, y recordar lo sucedido, le hicieron sentir la preocupación a un buen grado. —¿De qué lado están?

El de pelo largo miró a Harry, lo vio sin miedos y a sabiendas de que era necesaria una conciliación y no un enfrentamiento por algo tan insensato como los celos, porque eso era lo que había sentido hace unos instantes.

—Escaparon y se nos unieron —habló con las oscuras orbes de Hook en sus palabras, estas se encontraban expectantes a su frase —Son un gran apoyo, no hubiéramos llegado a ti sin su ayuda; en realidad, nunca hubiéramos hecho nada sin ellos... No seríamos nada sin ellos —ver un asentimiento por parte del castaño con garfio fue un alivio, especialmente porque la interpretación del último enunciado era solo para ellos dos, solo para sus recuerdos y esa complicidad los hizo sonreír simultáneamente. Nuevamente la adicción volvió —Y... —Jay tuvo que carraspear para que su propio subconsciente entendiera que tal intercambio de miradas estaba durando demasiado tiempo ante los ojos ajenos —Mal tiene la brasa de Hades con la esperanza de detener a Audrey, ya te contaremos —Ben parecía más que confundido y no tenía ninguna intención de empezar a caminar sin disipar las dudas.

—¿La brasa de Hades? ¿Mal volvió a la Isla?

—Te dije ya te contaremos, vamos a buscar a Mal, Evie y Uma —ahora que nombraba a las involucradas, recién había sido consciente del peligro que corrían solas.

No debían demorar más de lo debido.

—¿Uma?

—¡Ya te contaremos! —quizás la paciencia no estaba rodeando el aire limpio en el bosque. Ben fue quien lo notó.

—Y-yo...

Jay rio levemente y empujó al noble amigo para que avanzara, el tiempo no debía ser desperdiciado ahora que tenían un problema menos junto a ellos.

Salvar al rey se había logrado con éxito, era un alivio tenerlo a su lado y un gran paso en la misión.

Los del grupo avanzaron con prisa, Carlos siguió a una avergonzada Jane pasando junto al pirata que, claramente, se encontraba preso de algunos pensamientos.

Jay estaba de pie, muy cerca y necesitaba decirle lo bien que se había sentido el ser aceptado, algo que desde su perspectiva orgullosa sonaba fuera de sí, era complicado explicarlo, pero identificar el sentimiento abrumante en su cuerpo no lo fue.

—Hey, Jay... —un carraspeo sonó, el nombrado respiró hondo y vió esos ojos oscuros, sedientos y cercanos. Tragó saliva. —gracias por eso —unos movimientos cortos y Harry se relamió los labios cuando tuvo a unos centímetros el rostro que tanto buscaba. El agradecimiento solo era una excusa maravillosa para acortar el acercamiento — carita hermosa —le había gustado el apodo, una leve sonrisa se lo confirmó.

Ambos se vieron en un instantáneo momento de felicidad.

El hijo de Jafar lo observó sin cansancio.

Buscar un perdón no sería fácil, pero reconocer su error podía ser un primer paso claro y, el segundo, lo ejecutó en ese momento.

No esperó, no lo midió, solo se inclinó con paciencia y rozó esos labios como tanto sus recuerdos lo anhelaban.

En ese momento no importó el tiempo, ni mucho menos el riesgo, Jay solo quería complacer a esa boca que ahora buscaba profundizar el contacto que tan bien les hacía.

Manos tocaron el cuello del pirata, jalaron, atrajeron y disfrutaron de la calidez en esa piel suave.

Les hacía falta esto, les hacía falta unirse una vez más, quererse en silencio y en alto.

—Bonito —un leve distanciamiento logró que el susurro de Harry rozará los dulces labios de Jay — Espero que tus palabras no hayan sido por celos.

—No lo fueron —ojos rodaron con diversión —pero eso no significa que no los sentí.

El pirata sonrió y una risa sonó en sus oídos, esta se vio perfecta, macabra, atractiva y el de pelo largo no dudó en memorizarla eternamente.

—Tendrás exclusividad cuando te arrodilles ante mí, frente a todos —una mordida en los labios del contrario y el distanciamiento fue palpable. La sonrisa de Harry era pícara y retadora.

—Hay esperanzas entonces.

Un empujón en su pecho y esas miradas no se separaron al avanzar.

El sol y el verdoso pastizal eran adecuados para el momento, lo único que no coincidía con el ambiente eran unos pantalones azules escondidos tras un árbol.

Un sorprendido rey estaba sin aire.


	15. CAPÍTULO N°11

Después de la caminata extensa, una cabaña se hizo ver a lo lejos.

Decir que esta era pequeña y acogedora sería una gran mentira, los cuentos de hadas parecían haber evolucionado en Auradon.  
Flores adornaban cada rincón y una gran puerta marrón era la entrada principal, casi parecía un cúmulo bien acomodado de ramas delgadas de árboles frescos.

—Parece que disfrutas de la vista —la voz de Jay llenó sus oídos rápidamente.

—Tantos colores me causan náuseas —era una gran mentira, el lugar era cómodo a la vista y mucho mejor que la Isla en incontables aspectos.

Además, por muy imposible que sonase, su mente estaba siendo muy alucinante hoy, proyectándole posibilidades de quedarse en este territorio peculiar y llevar la vida que al de su costado tanto le encantaba.

Sonaba a una simple utopía.

Jay negó sonriente, observando ese perfil coqueto y sintiéndose complacido de no ver esa actitud arisca como una máscara en el rostro del castaño.

Harry también tenía una sonrisa de lado, una reluciente; pero algo en su pecho le decía que perdonar al asiático de una manera tan sencilla había sido muy idiota de su parte, aunque ser rencoroso tampoco era una característica que quería usar esta vez, el pensamiento se incrementó al pensar en el futuro, en ese futuro en el que la seguridad de volver a la Isla y no ver al asiático sonaba cada vez más cerca.

Quizás solo estaba dándole a su orgullo mucho espacio en sus pensamientos, tenía a Jay de nuevo, eso debía ser suficiente, muy a pesar de querer gritarle mucha mierda por el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar cuando se fue, debía aprovechar el tiempo y botar las teorías que solo estaban apuñalándolo duro.

¿Dónde quedó el jodido Harry Hook?  
Esa fue su pregunta, pues parecía extraño retener esa impulsividad agresiva que tanto le caracterizaba por alguien.

El pirata rio por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza a tal sumisión mental mientras miraba esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

No era solo alguien, era Jay.

El príncipe Ben tragó saliva antes de observar al par sin mucha discreción.  
Había avanzado rápidamente a la delantera del grupo cuando vio el espectáculo en el bosque y, estaba demás confesar, que se encontraba con una incierta cantidad de dudas en su mente, especialmente por los recuerdos que ahora tenían mucho más sentido.

El mismo día de la batalla, Jay no quiso decir palabra alguna cuando en Auradon se encontraban, fue a su habitación sin previo aviso y la celebración en el bello crucero, por el gran truco, no le pareció gustoso, incluso este se alejó a la cubierta, solo observando más allá del oscuro mar y a la Isla lejana.

En posteriores entrenamientos de Tourney, su actitud irritante era desconocida para el equipo, un casco en el suelo y un asiático enfurecido se estaba volviendo una rutina.

Ben no quería seguir relacionando tales puntos, no debía ser su problema, no lo era y solo agradeció en su interior cuando una hermosa peli morada hizo aparición en el lugar esperado.

—¿Estás bien? —el rostro de Mal era suave y tranquilizador.

Harry observó sus actos con sospecha, había notado esa escrupulosa mirada hace un rato. Parecía que el rey Ben tenía algo en mente.

El asiático, aún a su derecha y notando lo que parecía una energía negativa, apretó su hombro suavemente para tranquilizarlo y parecía que el simple acto fue suficiente, pues el pirata lo empujó juguetón, guiñando un ojo para después alejarse.

Harry suspiró cuando su mirada cambió de rumbo y Uma lo observó sonriente y aliviada desde una esquina, el castaño se acercó y la apretó en sus brazos sin espera.

Temía que algún inconveniente pasara con la villana colorida y Uma saliera herida.

—Hola —sonrisas se intercambiaron, cada una mostrando la seguridad que tanto les faltaba hace poco —¿Estás bien?

La de piel morena asintió, notando el cambio de humor en su amigo y sintiéndose bien por ello.

—Sí, al parecer tú también —Harry rio por el tono usado para la afirmación.

Se sentía bien, muy bien.

—Yo sabía que serías parte de la solución —la conocida voz llamó la atención del pirata, al igual que la de Uma, y esta asintió al príncipe con algo de timidez.

Esa maldita actitud conocida.

Harry no podía creerlo y por ello fulminó al barbudo personaje y a Uma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él? —susurró muy cerca de su oreja, casi rabiando por el silencio seguido —Sabes lo imposible que es y continúas con esta estupidez.

Ella tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo empedrado y no duró demasiado en esa posición, pues, después de lanzarle una clara mirada de advertencia, se alejó, buscando a la pareja de Auradon y hablando con ellos libremente, como si sus sentimientos no se harían daño con ello.

Pronto una charla incesante empezó entre los integrantes y una nueva división de equipos resultó ser la respuesta. Parecía que ese era el único plan que ideaban cuando de atrapar al enemigo se trataba.

Harry no pudo criticar aquello, ni mucho menos reírse por la simplicidad, él solo se veía pensativo en todo momento, sin dejar de seguir a Uma con una mueca de preocupación notoria.

Al hijo de Jafar no le fue ajena tal acción y, obviando algunos evidentes detalles, se sintió culpable por ese callado Harry Hook.

Se acercó con prisa.

—¿Algo pasó?

—Muchas cosas pasan —esos ojos no lo miraron.

La respuesta no le hizo sentir mejor, en ningún aspecto, podría incluso afirmar que la desesperación lo invadió.  
Su pecho le dijo que ese cortante pirata tenía razones para estar de esa manera, razones que eran meramente culpa suya.

Tragó saliva.

—Bueno —aligerar la conversación con una pequeña risa fue su plan —Siempre hay una solución, Harry —su mano tocó la piel bronceada del brazo casi ansioso, suplicante y la acarició transmitiendo un gran perdón en sus dedos.

Un Hook distraído fue consciente del tacto y, solo cuando volteó a ver a Jay, notó que sus ojos tenían ese ápice de tristeza que tan bien conocía.

—¿Tú estás bien? —fue la pregunta que más rápido salió de su boca, su propia mano tocó el dorso de quién ahora parecía confundido ante su preocupación.

—¿No estás molesto? —Harry hizo ademán de hablar, pero parecía que su confusión era más grande, además de que fue notorio cómo el drama permanente quería tenerlos en roces por siempre.

La mente sí que era una jodida mala arma y, no solo para él, pues Jay lo miraba de esa manera porque de seguro había malinterpretado la situación.

—Presiento que somos unos idiotas —las manos no se apartaron del tacto, ni por un segundo —Solo estaba sumergido en algunos problemas con Uma, lindo, no eres el único en mi mente.

—Debería serlo —Harry soltó una carcajada por la respuesta y se acercó peligrosamente, logrando un hacinamiento que debía ser ilegal.

Ese aroma, ese rostro tan cerca.

La mandíbula de Jay brillaba espectacularmente y sus ojos lo hacían de manera más seductora.

Su sonrisa lujuriosa no se ocultó esta vez.

Solo un segundo, necesitaba menos que eso para poder tener lo que quería en ese instante.

Sonaba tentador.

Ambos se estremecieron.

—¡Vamos, Jane!

Un distraído Gil jaló de Doug hacia la aventura, empujando a la pareja en el camino y regresándola a Auradon efectivamente.

Harry sintió miradas, unas filosas y otras asustadas. Solo se dignó a fruncir los labios y liberar a Jay de su agarre.

El nombrado no estaba mejor con sus nervios, un carraspeo bien disimulado y pronto se colocó avergonzado junto a Ben.  
Sus ojos no lo miraron ni lo intentaron, ellos estaban fijos en la blanca hija del Hada Madrina saliendo del gran jardín.

Uma tenía los ojos realmente explotando en busca de explicaciones, Harry seguía a una cercana distancia de Jay y actuaba de lo más normal en su posición.

Ben solo miró de reojo a la villana a su izquierda y, al parecer, no era el único ignorante a tal relación escondida.

Alguien necesitaba explicaciones.

Quizás todos las necesitaban.


	16. CAPÍTULO N°12

Una última mirada lastimera y Jay se adentró en la cabaña a sus espaldas, claro que, no sin antes hacerle una señal a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo.

Ben parpadeó antes de observar a una molesta Uma divagando en su sitio.

—¿Lo sabías?

Ella sigue en silencio, su gesto parece de indignación por un instante y cuando al fin miró al contrario, tenía un ceño fruncido.

—Tú lo sabías —la afirmación sorprendió a Ben e incluso lo hizo tartamudear antes de hablar.

—Yo n-no... —una ceja se levantó en el rostro de la villana —no lo sabía, es decir, ahora lo sé, pero no lo sabía —tragó saliva.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —el príncipe estaba casi temblando.

¿Cómo es que su actitud era tan notoria? y ¿Por qué a la de piel morena no parecía asustarle el descubrir la intima relación entre Jay y Harry? 

Ella se veía más irritada por enterarse del dato en este momento, como si el único problema fuera el contexto y el tiempo, más no la aparente homosexualidad.

La palabra en su mente sonrojó al príncipe. Al menos Mal y los demás se habían librado del momento para planear los avances en la misión.

—Dime cuándo te enteraste— el rey estaba dispuesto a hablar, de todas maneras necesitaba dilucidar dudas y sacar tal secreto de su cerebro cuanto antes— no puedo creer que sea la ultima, jodido idiota.

Y los problemas no solo estaban a ese lado de la puerta, pues la pareja de chicos que dió la reciente función se encontraba escondida en una pequeña habitación de la adornada casa, principalmente por un avergonzado asiático.

Jay suspiró por segunda vez y el pirata hubiera deseado tener el bastón de Maléfica solo para leer su mente. Quizás el contrario volvió a su miedo descontrolado por ser descubiertos hace unos instantes.

Debía controlar su desenfrenado deseo por atacar a esa boca, incluso ahora mismo.

—Estar de pie, como una linda estatua, no logrará que les de amnesia, belleza —el hablante relamió sus labios y Jay sabia a lo que se refería. Negó suavemente, mirando a Harry con algo que extrañamente no parecía preocupación.

—No quiero que lo olviden —el pirata no podía estar más confundido —Es solo... —el tercer suspiro no tardó en llegar y Jay por fin tomó asiento muy cerca del cómodo y expectante Hook —Cuando nos separamos, yo no estuve del todo contento por ello, Harry, mi actitud cambió y Ben fue quien lo notó más claro que nadie —su fija mirada solo logro que la curiosidad lo invadiera insanamente. Todo este tiempo había creído que el sufrimiento solo estaba de su estúpido lado, no era bueno alegrarse por ello, pero una cálida sensación lo estremeció —Siempre estaba conmigo, preguntándome si algo iba mal con los chicos o con Lonnie... —el nombre hizo que Harry entrecerrara los ojos. Jay había dicho que no tenía ninguna pareja en Auradon esos días —pero nada de eso era problema al final, el problema eras tú, te necesitaba, igual que ahora, igual que siempre y que Ben se entere de ello no me molesta, solo me hace sentir culpable de no habérselo confiado, es mi mejor amigo desde que Carlos tuvo novia y prácticamente me dejó de lado, al menos le debía este dato por su buena amistad.

El del garfio nunca había sido una persona que resaltara por su silencio, en realidad, podría resaltar por no tener tal capacidad en momentos oportunos; pero, esta vez , estaba con los labios sellados, solo mirando ese bronceado rostro mientras se reprimía mentalmente por no poder vocalizar ni una maldita sílaba.

Ahora él se sentía culpable, culpable e idiota por haber secuestrado al príncipe en apuros y no decir nada al respecto.   
Ahora entendía muy bien el por qué Jay había reaccionado de tal manera esa vez, las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas si hubiera omitido todo el drama sin razón.

—Lonnie es una amiga de entrenamiento.

El de pelo largo había posado su mano en la rodilla de Harry al hablar.

—No es por eso que estoy callado, idiota —Jay rio, claramente aliviado y divertido por lo recelosa que sonó la respuesta.

—Entonces...

Harry lo pensó, removiendo su cabello un par de veces y sintiéndose quemar por ese simple contacto en su pierna.

—Quiero pedir disculpas, bonito, pero mi jodido orgullo solo quiere que te bese ahora mismo y que lo sobreentiendas mientras tanto.

—El beso me agrada —otra sonrisa reluciente y el pirata maldijo por su sorpresiva inestabilidad, especialmente cuando Jay unió sus labios por unos cortos segundos —pero las disculpas me hacen sentir curioso.

—Por Ben, son por lo que pasó con Ben, no sabía que eran tan cercanos —el vómito verbal salió en arrepentimiento o quizás por la necesidad de tener esa boca en la suya.

Jay asintió, no pudiendo estar más radiante por el dato.

Era cómodo volver a sentirse libre y tener de esas conversaciones que tanto les gustaba.

—Es bueno que lo sepa de todas maneras.

—No te molesta —dedujo el de ojos rasgados.

—Claro que no, así dejará de preguntarte por Lonnie y lo hará por mí —una sonrisa pícara fue lo último que vio antes de ser atacado por unos suaves labios.

Demonios, no era suficiente, esto no era suficiente.

Sus pechos se pegaron como imanes, brazos pelearon por acariciar el cuerpo del contrario y lenguas chocaron con fuerza, con necesidad.

Había pasado un buen tiempo sin tener el esperado roce con el contrario, un buen tiempo sin tocarlo, sin acariciarlo, sin invadirlo como tanto ambos querían. La oportunidad era exquisita y limitada ahora.

El pirata mordió jadeante al pensarlo, empujando el gran cuerpo de Jay sin esfuerzo alguno y acostándose sobre él rápidamente.

Ojos se vieron sedientos, dilatados y anhelantes por más, compartiendo algo que solo ellos dos podrían interpretar.

El asiático jaló de esa conocida nuca, sintiendo cada centímetro de Harry en su piel y gruñendo por lo bajo al notar lo bien que era el tener ese contacto íntimo con el varonil cuerpo del pirata.   
Le gustaba un villano, le gustaba su rostro pálido, sus musculosos brazos y sus duras caderas sobre él.  
Le gustaba Harry en su totalidad.

El pequeño mueble ahora se sentía más que cálido.

—¿Quieres que yo lo haga? —definitivamente la rasposa voz, y la mano de Harry sobre su entrepierna, nubló sus tentados sentidos; porque, si no fuera por una furiosa Uma irrumpiendo en la habitación, Jay habría estado dispuesto a avanzar más de lo debido y por fin tener a un ansioso castaño bajo suyo.

—Creí que serías el pasivo, amigo.

No se separó al instante, en realidad, estaba considerando el bajar la cremallera de Jay y hundirse en lo que tanto estaba esperando sediento, tal vez de esa manera su gran amiga huiría y sería más cauta al invadir una habitación claramente cerrada y aislada por buenas razones.

—Lo soy —masculló observando a un anonadado asiático entre sus brazos —O al menos lo hubiera sido si no te hubieras entrometido.

Podía sentir la mirada nada calmada de la de piel morena a sus espaldas, así que solo decidió apoyarse en el pecho del fuerte residente de Auradon y salir de su cómoda posición más que decepcionado.

—Charla —Harry bufó, muy convencido a negarse a tal mandato —ahora.

Uma tenía un grandioso parecido con Úrsula en este momento.


	17. CAPÍTULO N°13

Ella se veía caótica en muchos sentidos.

—¿Es por eso que dudaste?

—No lo dudé.

—Querías quedarte con Ben y no llevarlo a la plancha, realmente creí que eran por otras locuras en tu cabeza —una mueca apareció un su rostro —no por Jay.

Harry sonrió divertido.

—No estarás insinuando que me gustaba el principito.

—Lo parecía en su momento.

—Es todo tuyo, reina, los rubios no son mi tipo —Uma lo empujó casi rabiosa y el castaño negó, mientras se acercaba y abrazaba ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo.

—No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras —sus manos aún intentaban apartar al pirata, con demasiada fuerza para una chica de brazos débiles.

—Nunca desconfiaría de ti, solo temía que al lindo chico espiándonos no le gustara— un sorprendido hijo de Jay se alejó de esa puerta, huyendo hacia el sillón de la discordia con una sonrisa—Además, estaba inseguro —unos ojos lo observaron curiosos — digamos que él no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, fue un ataque de curiosidad que finalmente resultó no ser solo eso.

Uma se apartó en definitiva, ya no estaba molesta, pero sus brazos cruzados debían ser una pista de algún sentimiento.

—Te dejó ¿No es así? —Harry relamió sus labios. Tal pregunta no debía ser un secreto después de que toda la pandilla de Mal abandonó la isla tras el engaño.

—Solo se fue.

—Te dejó y por eso estabas tan mal esos días.

No le gustaba forzar a su mente y recordar aquellos momentos que tanto había bloqueado.  
Uma estaba cambiando los planes.

—No fue su culpa, linda, Ben era su amigo —una sonrisa y la de piel morena rio sin gracia.

—Entonces un amigo importaba más que tú.

—Escucha —los ojos oscuros estaban filosos y, a la vez, condescendientes ante las palabras de su gran amiga —arreglamos las cosas y ahora estamos más que bien, no necesito dudar de ello.

Uma no quería llegar a tal objetivo, al menos no ahora, pero debía afirmar que volver a ver a un pirata fumando una decena de cigarrillos por hora, y bebiendo alcohol al máximo, no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

—Solo advierto.

—Solo preguntas como un jodido detective —escupió duro tras desviar la mirada.

El ambiente no era bueno.

—Espero que no suceda otra vez —Uma habló después de un silencio graduado —al menos asegúrate de ello —Harry la observó nuevamente y solo asintió a sus palabras. No quería charlar más.

La villana se encontraba en un buen dilema. 

El contrario siempre había sido alguien fuerte, al menos hasta que un extraño comportamiento logró destrozar sus sonrisas galantes y reemplazarlas por muecas nada animosas. Uma no quería que cayera en tal hoyo por segunda vez, especialmente si sabía cuál era la causa. Su cariño fraternal por Harry estaba haciendo honores y aconsejarlo sería la única opción ante la conocida y testaruda actitud.

—Te lo estoy diciendo porque te quiero.

El pirata lo tenía muy claro y solo suspiró resignado por tratar de mala manera a la peli celeste cuando no se lo merecía, lo que ella tanto alegaba no sonaba descabellado.

—Lo sé y también te quiero.

Uma sonrió, susurrando un “nenaza” por lo bajo y alejándose después.

Algunos pensamientos rondaron su cabeza antes de volver a encontrarse con Jay.

Quizás sí necesitaba un seguro, una balsa que no lo hiciera sentir a la deriva.  
Hablar con el asiático sobre ello debía ser primordial.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Harry cerró la puerta con picaporte tras de sí y rodó los ojos al alcanzar una posición en dejavu al lado del hablante.

—Lo escuchaste, bonito —Jay negó nada culpable y eso le causó gracia.

—Solo una parte.

—Muy bien, chico espía —una sonrisa reluciente se mostró en ambos acompañantes —ella solo está algo preocupada por mí y no solo porque casi me vio desnudo encima tuyo.

Jay rio avergonzado, no queriendo imaginar tal escena de manera fallida.

—Igual que Ben.

—Igual que Ben —un suspiro y las miradas no querían apartarse en el ambiente silencioso.

Jay notó una pizca de incomodidad en Harry, algo quería decir, pero quedarse en silencio estaba siendo su decisión y parecía hacerlo dudar.

—¿Pasa algo? —el pirata lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir la boca.

—Volverás a alejarte de mí —la mano que Jay acercaba a esa blanquecina piel paró su trabajo —No porque quieras, sino porque deberás hacerlo.

—No es así.

Uma le había hecho pensar sobre aquel incierto futuro que se arrimaría muy pronto y claramente era más desalentador.

—Lo es, volveré a la Isla y ese puente desaparecerá como la primera vez —la dolida sonrisa juguetona de Harry y lo suave que sonaba su voz lo estaba martirizando —Sé que ahora ninguno de los dos está dudoso de lo que tenemos, pero parece que el jodido universo nos odia.

—Mal tiene un plan —habló rápidamente, casi desesperado al recién pensar en tal hecho como uno real. Olvidar que esta aventura se terminaría muy pronto fue lo que hizo y ahora tenía un gran nudo en el pecho —Ella prometió hacer que más chicos de la Isla vengan, igual que lo hicimos nosotros.

El castaño miró al hablante con un deseo inmenso, con un sentimiento que hasta podría palparse por su fuerza.

Harry se acercó y acarició esa mandíbula pincelada con precisión.

—Si eso fuera real, sabes que no soy su favorito, bonito, ni siquiera estoy en el puesto trescientos de la lista —la mano del contrario se posó en la suya, una vez más, y rozó su dorso suavemente.

—Es mi amiga, lo entenderá, haré que lo entienda —unos suaves labios reposaron en la palma de Harry y este se sintió muy jodido en ese momento.

Tenía lo que quería, tenía a Jay nuevamente entre sus manos y a Uma de su lado y lejos de ese oscuro mar, solo necesitaba un maldito tiempo de buena suerte que jamás le sería concedido.

—No confío en tu técnica de convencimiento.

Suaves risas y las caricias no pararon hasta que volvieron a unir sus labios con un dejo de amargura.  
Sabiendo muy bien que aprovechar el tiempo era lo ideal.

—¡Es hora de ir a la cabaña de las tres hadas! —toques en la puerta y el rey Ben hacia honores a su puesto de liderazgo.

—Debí lanzarlo por la plancha —masculló Harry mordiendo esos labios con necesidad.

—No lo harías —unos dedos recorrieron su mejilla y Harry no quería moverse del sillón bermellón —estás enamorado del él de todas maneras.

Harry rio divertido, no sin antes lamer esa dulce boca y apartarse con una sonrisa.

—Un rey no es un mal gusto.

Jay soltó una carcajada y se levantó de su sitio, observando cómo el castaño avanzaba hacia la salida.

Debía hacer algo para no dejar ir a Harry una vez más.


	18. CAPÍTULO N°14

La cabaña, en la que una supuesta emboscada se daría, solo fue el escondite de un rubio príncipe que huyó cuando notó una puerta abierta.

Harry rió por tal escapatoria, además de hacerlo por lo mal que el plan prometido había salido.

La villana era más inteligente de lo que creían, siempre iba un paso delante de ellos y eso era algo asombroso. 

—Tu sonrisa no es una buena señal —el pirata lo observó cuando habló, estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y sonriente a la par.

—Yo siempre soy una buena señal, lindo —guiñó un ojo coqueto —y tú lo sabes.

Jay levantó las cejas incrédulo y empujó, jugueton, al presumido castaño.

El ambiente no era malo, muy apesar del sombrío clima.

Las chicas avanzaron a la delantera, conversando y riendo de vez en cuando.

Parecía que no lograr ningún avance era cómico y no tan frustrante como debía serlo. La esperanza era única, alentadora y le daba a cada quien un toque de imaginación para triunfar.

La unión concretada era un logro extravagante para dos lados opuestos que nunca hubieran pensado el llevarse tan bien.

Mal y Uma chocaron puños amistosos y Ben no pudo evitar el sorprenderse por aquel acto lleno de confianza y simpatía.

—Oye —la pelimorada por fin miró a su príncipe y este rodeo sus hombros con una sonrisa espléndida—algún día, explíquenme cómo acabaron en el mismo equipo.

Ella rodó los ojos, tampoco tenía alguna explicación, parecía que se llevaban bien y nunca lo notaron.

—En realidad —Harry dejó de jugar con el garfio al oír la voz de una delicada Evie interviniendo en la conversación —Mal prometió dejar salir a todos los niños de la isla cuando todo termine.

Jay observó al pirata a lo lejos, quien no evitó el morderse el labio inferior al sentir la emoción desbordante que el de ojos rasgados emanaba .

Sus miradas cómplices eran suficientes.

Verse juntos, en un lugar como Auradon a futuro, no sonaba nada mal, sonaba demasiado perfecto para ser real e ilusionarse estaba siendo su deporte favorito durante estas cortas horas.

Solo esperaba que no fuera una maldita trampa, conocía a la engañosa hija de Maléfica más que cualquier otro.

—¿Mal? —la voz de Ben retumbó en los oídos de los presentes, su rostro era confuso y quizás extrañado ante la confesión.

Algo no andaba bien, porque la felicidad eterna no llegaría por mucho que la buscaran.

—Tengo que decirles algo más —Uma paró su andar cuando la escuchó, especialmente cuando ella tartamudeo antes de confesar la dura verdad —Hay algo que no es cierto —silencio expectante solo le hizo sentir un dolor profundo en su pecho por la angustia que sentirían a lo oír lo que vendría —Los chicos no podrán salir de la Isla.

El bosque espeso derrochó una leve brisa de un viento helado. Silbando con tristeza.

—¿De qué hablas? —Jay preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, respirando inestable, parpadeando y buscando que esto no fuera cierto.

—El programa se cerró —Evie negó llorosa y una furiosa figura tras ella se hizo notar al oir la siguiente frase —Y l-la barrera ya no volverá a abrirse.

El pirata gruñó, aguantando las inmensas ganas de romper ese pálido rostro y gritarle toda la mierda que su voz le permitiera.

Lo sabía, lo jodidamente sabía.

No quería siquiera mirar a Jay, no ahora.

—Auradon se defiende —no bastaba que la astuta Mal se los dijera, porque el jodido Ben ahora se encargaba de justificar el acto y Harry no pudo evitar el soltar una fría carcajada, nada divertida.

El árbol a su derecha se veía tentadoramente cerca para desfogarse de toda esta maldita situación.

—Aguarden —Uma avanzó, razonando la situación muy bien y sintiéndose quemar —¿Salvaremos a tu preciado pueblo, y sus vidas, por un engaño?

Mal no habló, no pudo hacerlo cuando tenía a esos ojos juzgándola de cerca.

—Fue un error confiar en ti —finalmente no querían a los sucios piratas en el lugar —no haces nada por los demás.

Combatir contra la ira nunca había sido su fuerte, él quería destruirla, exteriorizarla y terminar con el asunto.

—Y tú —Harry habló al fin, cumpliendo su cometido. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, filosos y sus pasos reacios caminaron hacia el culpable —Rey Ben —su voz sarcástica fue lo último alegré que se oyó en la noche.

Harry lo tenía a unos centímetros, lo tenía tan cerca que quería matarlo y deshacerse de las mentiras.   
Jay lo sintió y lo vió más que dolido. Hook tenía un temblor, tenía un garfio balanceándose con miedo y ojos cristalizándose poco a poco 

—Tal vez nos vuelvas a meter ahí —odiaba tener un nudo en la garganta y una mirada perdida en sus más ansiados sueños. Se sentía débil ahora mismo.

No es que lo ocurrido fuera una sorpresa, realmente sabía que las cosas iban demasiado bien para batallar contra una villana, pero pensar en las ilusiones que Jay se había planteado fue un maldito martirio.

Las malas noticias no pararían.

La brasa de Hades pronto se apagó gracias a otra demostración de ira y Uma solo se fue, arrastrando al pirata consigo sin decir explicación alguna.

No eran confiables, no lo era ni el rey Ben, ni la traicionera Mal ni mucho menos lo sería Jay, Harry debía entenderlo.

El hijo de Jafar estaba congelado, pasmado por el engaño y decepcionado por la huida del pirata.

Había sido tan fiel y ciego a la promesa de su amiga que no logró internar en su cabeza el hecho de que esta era la separación definitiva y sintió una punzada por ello.

Finalmente se movió, sin importarle las súplicas de Mal, corrió en busca de un Harry que paró su andar para voltear a verlo por última vez.

Y aunque el movimiento quiso cambiar tal contexto desastroso, un hechizo pronto retuvo a Jay en su lugar, la textura pedregosa invadió su cuerpo en su totalidad y la situación era tan desfavorable que sería imposible revertir los daños.

—Qué mierda —el pirata no podía creerlo, no podía creer que aquello era real.

Uma estaba asustada, especialmente porque pudieron ser ellos los receptores de tal cruel encantamiento si no escapaban con prisa. 

—Joder —Harry palpó el rostro de Jay y gritó idiotizado, sin lograr algún cambio —¿Qué está pasando? —no había más calidez en el asiático, no había más latidos ni sonrisas —¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!

Algo en Harry se quebró al ser consiente de que aquello solo se revertiría si vencían a la princesa predilecta.

—Fue Audrey —Mal lloró, mirando a sus espaldas y haciendo expreso el hecho de que todos los presentes en la discusión se encontraban de la misma manera.

—Déjame arrancarle la cabeza —Uma jaló el brazo del imprudente pirata cuando lo escuchó —Lo haré gustoso —la gallardía del castaño no era más que fuerza bruta en busca de venganza, no estaba razonando.

—Tiene el bastón, Harry —Uma intento hablar suave—es imposible vencerla sin la brasa.

—Cierra la boca, no es cierto —la pelimorada suspiró rendida ante lo sucedido —Pueden unirse como antes ¿No es así? Pueden jodidamente hacerlo, demonios —ellas dudaron temerosas, no sabían lo que podría pasar finalmente, no ahora que el plan fue destruido a pedazos

Claro que, ver los rojizos ojos del pirata, fue algo tan extraño y conmovedor como alentador en ese momento. Harry nunca había llorado frente a alguien, eso significaba que eran su única esperanza.

—Podemos hacer algo.

Uma observó a Mal y ella asintió, sintiéndose aún pérdida sin tener a Ben de su lado o a Evie sonriéndole con aliento.

—Podemos hacer algo.


End file.
